


Hikari Dreyar, Serpent Empress of Fairy Tail

by RiniYukima



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Natsu Dragneel, Genderswap, adorable Hikari, don't touch his granddaughter, don't touch his imouto, female sting eucliffe, protective Laxus Dreyar, protective Makarov, protective raijinshuu, swap occurs post GMG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiniYukima/pseuds/RiniYukima
Summary: Few in Fairy Tail knew it, but Makarov had two children, his son Ivan and his daughter Lillian. However, Lillian was taken when she was 9 never to be seen again. Now, 24 years later Lillian's daughter Hana Hikari Potter arrives on Fairy Tail's doorstep. Beware all those who would do her harm, because Fairy Tail protects its own.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I know that I should be posting the next chapter of Aconite Wesker, but I've hit a block with it and I have about 19 chapters of this story written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special notes:  
> • There is a significant time difference between Earthland and Earth, as while twelve years pass in Earthland since Hikari’s arrival in Earthland less than a year has passed on Earth.  
> • Hikari will work extremely hard to master the various magics she has access to mentioned in later chapters; she is NOT god-like or a marry-sue  
> Timeline:  
> • Hikari joins Fairy Tail in X780 at 13, four years before the anime, Laxus is 19  
> • Hikari is 17 in X784 when the anime begins, will be S class, Laxus is 23  
> • Hikari is 18 in X785 when she takes over as fifth guild master from fourth guild master Macao, Laxus is 24  
> • Hikari is 23 in X791 during the grand magic games and the Tenrou island team returns from the seven-year gap  
> • Hikari is 25 in X793 when she is forced to return to Earth during the Triwizard tournament along with the dragon slayers

A cloaked figure stood before the Fairy Tail guild, the only thing visible being the figure’s otherworldly green eyes. In the figure’s hand was a letter yellowed with age, the person knowing the words by heart.

_My precious Light_

_If you are reading this, then your father and I are dead. I love you so much Hikari, as does your father. James and I regret that you cannot have the childhood we wanted for you my Little Light. If you have received this letter, then not only are we dead but out final wishes have not been carried out and you are likely in some pain. I say this because you are likely with my “sister” Petunia and her husband, Vernon._

_You were never meant to be with them, but you are, and for that I am sorry. Do not trust Albus Dumbledore, because he is responsible for your pain. Albus believes that I never learned of his betrayal, that he took me from my real family because of my magical power, but I_ do _remember. His memory charms faded when I was twelve. Hikari, I am not from this world, I come from another called Earthland. It lies in a dimension parallel to this one._

_I am from Earthland’s country of Fiore, known for its abundance of magic and wizards. My name was never Lilly Ann Evans, but Lillian Rose Dreyar._

_Your name is also incorrect, James and I did this to prevent those who’d use you from being able to do so. Your actual name is Hikari Belladonna Potter-Dreyar, heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter._

_To get Albus out of your vaults, use the port-key attached to this letter. Say “Mavis” to activate it. The goblins were assisting me in finding a portal to Earthland; with luck, they’ve done it. Once in Fiore, travel to the town of Magnolia. There will be a large building that is marked with an emblem of a fairy with a tail; this is the magic guild Fairy Tail._

_Someone there can explain about guilds as there isn’t time to tell you in this letter. As for why you should go there, my father and older brother Makarov and Ivan are both members._

_Ask for either of them and show them the seal I will have placed at the bottom of this letter; it is the Dreyar family seal and will give validity to your claim as the Dreyars stopped using the seal over a century ago._

_Hikari, promise your father and me that you’ll live a full life and find a love like the one I found in James. We love you Hikari; we love you so much that it pains us to know we will not see the beautiful woman you’ll become. May the stars guide your path Little Light._

_When this letter is delivered, there should be a key ring with 13 obsidian keys wrapped around it. They are part of my magic, Steller magic or more commonly called Celestial Spirit magic. Stellar magic allows the wizard or witch using it to form contracts with spirits representing the stars._

_These keys are my dear friends and have agreed to let you summon them as to have a direct connection to me._

_Among the keys look for the one with an eastern dragon on it, that is the leader of the obsidian keys, more commonly known as the Cursed Zodiac keys. To summon him say this phrase (once you are safe of course), ‘I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now! Oh, spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!’ then say the spirit’s name. The dragon spirit’s name is Yomigami, but if he comes to trust you, he may reveal his true name to you._

_With love,_

_Your mother, Lillian_

_P.S. If you ever meet a man named Severus Snape, please tell him that I forgave him long ago =)_

 

After reading the letter one last time the figure, Hikari took a deep breath and entered the guild only to dodge a flying table. ‘What in the…was that…what did I just walk into mom?’ Hikari wondered as she took in the sight of a full on guild brawl. Spotting a young, white-haired woman behind the bar looking unfazed by the chaos around her cleaning some glasses Hikari carefully weaved her way to the bar, giving out an “eep!” when a naked man flew by her and hearing someone call out “Gray! Your clothes!”

By the time she reached the bar, she was thankful for her hood or everyone would know how red her face was, she had never seen so much skin!

Sitting at the bar she coughed to gain the barmaid’s attention, “Um…I’m looking for either Makarov or Ivan Dreyar, is one of them in? It’s imperative I speak with them.” She asked, missing the way the barmaid’s eyes flashed at Ivan’s name as Hikari’s eyes were glued to the counter.

“Guild master Makarov is currently in, may I know your name so that I can inform him of your arrival?” the barmaid greeting cheerfully.

“He’s not expecting me, but my name is Hikari P…just Hikari,” Hikari answered biting her lip.

“I’ll be right back. Freed! Will you ensure that Hikari-san isn’t hit by the brawl? Sorry about them it ’s always like this. My name is Mirajane Strauss by the way.” Mirajane smiled as a green-haired man Hikari assumed was Freed walked over.

“Of course Mirajane, I will ensure no harm befalls our guest,” Freed assured the barmaid as he sat beside Hikari while Mirajane walked up the stairs behind the bar.

“Hikari was it? As you heard my name Freed, Freed Justine; if I recall correctly your name means light does it not? What brings you to visit the master?” Freed asked the cloaked woman with a kind smile Hikari knew was fake, he was testing her.

“His ears alone I’m afraid unless you were Ivan. Those were my instructions; I also don’t want to cause any more trouble than I already am.” Hikari answered and Freed narrowed his eyes at the cryptic answer.

Freed’s eyes widened, however when Hikari removed her cloak to reveal a young child with what looked to be long, knee-length red hair rivaling Erza’s with black bangs framing green eyes glowing with hidden power.

“I see, well then I hope to see you around Hikari-san.” Freed said as Mirajane came down the stairs calling out to Hikari, “The master will see you Hikari-san.” Motioning for the child to follow her while Freed stood to inform Laxus about the new arrival asking for the master and Laxus’ father.


	2. Makarov

Makarov was curious as to who this Hikari was for her to come to Fairy Tail asking for him he could understand, Ivan? Everyone and their dog knew he’d excommunicated his son years ago, so why didn’t this Hikari woman?

Still, he supposed, if she was a threat, he was more than capable of taking care of her. Hearing Mirajane knock on the door and announce that Hikari was with her he invited them in, dismissing Mirajane and waiting until she left to look up from his paperwork from the council (to his despair).

Upon looking at his guest he felt his heart stop, she looked just like Lillian, just who was this child?

“You needed to see me Hikari-san?” he asked guardedly as he overcame his shock at her appearance and inviting her to sit in the chair before his desk.

“Y…yes sir,” Hikari stuttered as she sat down, “as you know, my name is Hikari. Recently I received a post-dated letter from my deceased mother telling me to come to Fairy Tail and find you or your son Ivan and give you the letter.” Hikari explained with outstretched, trembling hands with said letter.

Taking the letter from her Makarov’s brow raised in interest, did he know the child’s mother. It wouldn’t be the first time an acquaintance sent their child to Fairy Tail.

As Makarov opened and read the letter, Hikari nervously wrung her hands together and glued her eyes to the floor.

‘What if he doesn’t want me? What if he’s just like the Dursleys!’ Hikari panicked within her mind as she spotted a picture of Makarov (must younger than the one before her), a black-haired dark-skinned man, her mother, and a blond male child. ‘Is that mum’s family? The journals the goblins gave me mentioned that I have a cousin, I think he was three when mum was kidnapped. That must be him.’ She thought, a look of longing filling her gaze.

Makarov felt tears sting his eyes as he read the letter, he would recognize Lillian’s soft flowing handwriting and the Dreyar seal anywhere. His daughter was dead, and her child was now before him after a life of suffering. He did not know what Lillian meant by pain at living with this Petunia, but if his grandchild had been abused there would be hell to pay.

Looking at his granddaughter, he saw the longing in her gaze as she looked at the picture on his desk of himself, Lillian, Ivan, and Laxus and swore that he’d do his damnedest to ensure she would never suffer again. Standing from his chair and walking around his desk he mentally growled when Hikari’s eyes shot to the floor and her shoulders tensed like she expected to be hit. At her reaction, he examined her intensely.

Hikari was a tiny thing, around 4’5 or 4’6 with the palest skin he’d ever seen. Looking closer he noted a thin layer of magic coating her body. ‘A glamor?’ He pondered worriedly, why in Earthland would she have a glamor? He suddenly got the feeling needed to call Porlyusica but would wait for now; reaching out he suppressed his rage when she flinched, reminding him of Mirajane when he’d first met her.

Ignoring his anger, he gently grasped Hikari’s chin to make her look up. “Welcome home Hikari, would you like to join Fairy Tail and the family it makes?” Makarov smiled watching the shock and confusion swim in her eyes; they had a long road ahead of them. Maybe Hikari could help Laxus, he worried about his grandson as of late.

“Fairy Tail’s family?” Hikari asked, and Makarov nodded. “Yes my child, allow me to speak these words that represent the Fairy Tail guild. _No one knows if fairies have tails or not or even they exist at all. Thus, the name signifies an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure. Fairy Tail is a place where people who seek the answers to life’s mysteries can be at peace with those like them. Fairy Tail is a family to those who seek it, we laugh together, cry together, rage together, one’s sorrow is everyone’s sorrow, one’s happiness is everyone’s, and one’s pain is everyone’s pain._ Now, would you like to join Fairy Tail’s family?”

“You…you mean it? You want me?” Hikari asked, hope filling her voice. “Of course Hikari, you don’t have to join the guild itself, that is your choice, but even without being in the guild you will always have a home here,” Makarov promised; ignoring the clenching of his heart at the pain in her voice. “I…I’d like to join, despite the brawl, everyone seemed to be happy,” Hikari mumbled making her grandfather laugh. “Yes, they’re a rowdy bunch. Where would you like your guild mark?”

“Can I have it over my heart? I’d like I to be a dark almost black green.” Hikari requested pulling her oversized shirt to the side so Makarov could place her mark. "There, now let's introduce you to your cousin Laxus and his team. I'd like you to travel with them."

"Um, grandfather, where is uncle Ivan?" 

"He...it's a long story and I will tell you when we get home. You'll stay with me at my house alright?" Hikari tilted her head at his response she agreed with his answer, following Makarov out of the office. Going to the second floor and spotting the group Makarov was approaching Hikari noted that Freed was sitting next to a blond man that looked like the boy in the photo. 

"Laxus," Makarov greeted before motioning to Hikari, "this is Hikari, I want her to join your team. Before you start, she is Lillian's daughter." Makarov said sternly at the look Laxus gave him.

 

 


	3. Laxus, the Raijinshuu, and Porlysica

When Freed told him a child was asking for father and grandfather Laxus snorted. Then he spotted Makarov approaching them with the brat in question behind him he narrowed his eyes.

"Laxus," Makarov said in greeting as the brat hid behind him, "this is Hikari, I want her to join your team."

'Oh hell no' Laxus thought and when to protest but Makarov's next statement made his jaw snap shut.

"Before you start, this is Lillian's daughter."

Laxus felt like ice was in his veins, however much he disliked Makarov for excommunicating his dad, he'd never turn away family. He still remembered his aunt, Lillian, though he'd only been three at the time.

Staring at Makarov for a moment, noting the serious glint in his eyes along with hidden rage Laxus sighed through his nose before giving his cousin a warm(ish) smile.

"Welcome home Hikari, stick with us, and you'll do fine. If anyone gives you trouble tell me and I'll take care of it." he greeted, motioning for her to sit beside him causing her to blush and nod.

"O...Okay, Laxus...are you sure you want me around? I'm not strong, and I only learned about my Stellar Magic three months ago." Hikari stuttered reminding him of the Raijinshuu when he first met them, a glance telling him his team thought that as well.

When Hikari finally sat beside him, he noticed how tiny she was and mentally cursed, 'Damn, why is she so small? Just how old is she anyway, looks like she's 8 or 9, but her vocabulary suggests she's older.' He also noticed that the Raijinshuu had a look of plotting to kill the ones responsible for Hikari's pain. Not to say he wasn't planning that himself of course.

He made a note to himself to look for a stellar mage to help Hikari with her magic since there weren't any in Fairy Tail, though the blue-haired bookworm might have books about it.

What was that girl's name, Leny, Ceny, Annie? Whatever he'd look into it later.

"Hikari, of course, we want you, you're family." Laxus rumbled about to rest his hand on her head when Hikari flinched violently making him want to growl as Bickslow's Babies flew over to her chanting "Light-Light" and "No pain, no hurt, no sad" as they landed on various parts of her body.

Sim was on her left shoulder and Dim on the right. Kim was on her left knee and Tim on her head, and Jim cuddled into her hands.

"What are they? They're so cute~" Hikari gushed as joy lit up her eyes.

"They're my Babies, the magic I use is called seith magic and allows me to place souls into inanimate objects," Bickslow answered happily, glad she wasn't scared anymore. He'd read her soul and was horrified at the sight of it, nearly enough to be physically ill.

Her soul as so full of cracks and gaping holes it was close to shattering from years of abuse, the holes oozing a black substance he was willing to bet was dark thoughts and emotions. It also showed signs of magic binding pieces of her soul, the bindings taking the form of thick black chains. In total there were thirteen chains he could see on her soul, and it was why his Babies went to her. They could see them as well. 

Bickslow also noticed a soul shard attached to Hikari, another reason he was nearly sick, and made a mental note to tell Laxus and Makarov before he tried to remove the shard.

"You said that you just learned about your magic, how is that so?" Evergreen asked to break the tension in the air causing Hikari to look at her lap and Jim to squeak trying to cheer her up.

"My parents, Lillian and James, were murdered when I was a baby, a little under 2 I think. Lillian was kidnapped when she was 9 and taken to a world parallel to this one. She was placed with a family there, and for a while, the memory charms on her worked, she believed that the Evans' were her family." Hikari paused to gather her thoughts, and the group waited, knowing she was having a hard time.

"The charms broke when she was 13, and she started trying to find a way back, and she started keeping journals so that if the charms were replaced, she'd break them sooner."

"Shortly after I got the letter telling me the truth another package arrived containing her journals and an object called a pensive. A pensive allows you to store copies of memory within them and let you view them from a third person perspective. I'll show it to you later Laxus along with grandfather."

"Just as mum was reaching a breakthrough a fake seer told a "prophecy." That put a target on my head, and she gave up to protect me along with my father who was helping her find a way back. She...She gave her life for me and ensured I'd learn the truth." Hikari found herself being pulled into Laxus' lap as he wrapped her in his coat with a rumbling growl, the sound calming her for some reason.

"You don't have to say anymore Kari; we get it." Laxus rumbled as she laid her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat before noticing his shirt was getting wet.

Reaching up she touched her face and was surprised to feel tears, when did she start crying? 

Everyone watched as Hikari looked at her tear-covered fingers in confusion and wanted to curse, how long had it been since she had cried if that was her reaction?

Hikari looked hesitantly up at her cousin and asked, "Is it truly okay that I'm here?" making Laxus wrap his arms around her. 

"Yes, and never think otherwise. You're not a burden and never believe that you are." Laxus promised and noticed how tired she looked before adding, "Now get some sleep, you need it." 

Hikari was going to say she wasn't tired, but the steady beat of his heart lulled her to sleep. 

Once he was sure she was in a deep sleep Laxus gently moved her to the couch and covered her again with his coat.

"Laxus-sama?" Freed questioned upon seeing the rage within Laxus' eyes when he turned to them.

"Bickslow, did you read her soul? I saw you tense after the Babies went to her." Laxus asked as he controlled his temper, his inner dragon roaring for the blood of those who hurt his kin. 

Seeing the grim frown on Bickslow's face, he prepared himself as his subordinate spoke, "Get the master first, he needs to get Porlysica here  **now**."    

Hearing the emphasis on the 'now,' Laxus nodded knowing Bickslow wouldn't call for the hag for no reason and looked to Evergreen.

"Ever, go get gramps. Freed, go ask Mira to start a broth soup for Kari, I have a feeling she hasn't eaten well in a while from how light she is." Laxus ordered when Makarov came up the stairs with Porlysica in tow. 

"I had a feeling that Porlysica might be needed when I felt the glamor on Hikari. Evergreen, would you instead go to Fairy Hills and ask Hilda if she has some?" Makarov requested, and Evergreen nodded as she and Freed left, trusting they'd hear the full story later from either Laxus or Bickslow while Porlysica moved over to examine Hikari.

"Bickslow, what did you see?" Porlysica grunted as she moved the coat. 

The next several minutes were tense as Bickslow gave the healer a detailed report of what he saw, Laxus having to be restrained by Makarov's enlarged fist as lightning flickered of his body before the group fell silent as the healer worked, knowing well that she didn't like interruptions.

"Bickslow, can you try to remove the shard and placed it inside of this sphere? I wish to study it." Porlysica ordered pointing to a glass sphere with the rune for 'contain' on it and Bickslow nodded taking off his helmet and focusing his gaze on Hikari's forehead where both the soul shard and a lightning bolt scar lie. 

 

Latching onto the shard, he pulled at it with his magic and grunted as the shard resisted. Thankfully the shard was weak and he was able to pull it away with little difficulty as the shard came out of Hikari's now bleeding scar. Quickly forcing the shard into the sphere causing it to be filled with an abyss black smoke.

"Dark magic made this," Porlysica said grimly as she looked from the sphere to Hikari. 

"How?" Makarov asked, his skin crawling from the feeling the sphere.

"I am not sure Makarov, but I will say this, that thing is a crime against nature and whoever made it is not a whole soul." the old healer said as she cut away Hikari's shirt and removed the glamor.

But what they saw next caused both Dreyer men to nearly flood the Guildhall with their magic upon seeing the battlefield of scars littering Hikari's body along with bandages wrapped around her abdomen previously hidden by her shirt dotted with fresh blood. Porlysica hissed as she immediately tended to the child if she ever got ahold of the ones responsible...well, it's better if left unsaid. Taking a calming breath, she cut away the bandage only to stare in shock at what lay underneath, vaguely aware of the sharp gasps and the sound of a plate breaking coming from behind her.

There, on Hikari's stomach was the word "whore" jaggedly carved deep into her skin in a state telling them it was recent, not that the blood didn't already tell them.

Quickly calming her anger, she looked to see who dropped the plate to find Mira, who'd dropped the bowl of broth she'd been carrying, and softly asked, "Mirajane, please prepare the infirmary. I will need some things from my home as well. Actually, we may need to take her to Magnolia Memorial. Makarov, cast the strongest sleeping spell you can so movement will not bother her before clearing out the hall, let us be discreet."

Porlysica ordered to the frozen group making them move. 

"Very well, give me a few minutes." Makarov choked out as he cast the spell, his tiny body trembling with barely controlled rage. 

"Who does this to a child? She can't older than 10." Mira sobbed as Bickslow pulled her into his arms petting her hair while Laxus used his lightning body magic to go inform the hospital with Porlysica's permission.

"I do not know Mirajane, but rest assured they will not go unpunished," Porlysica promised as she directed Freed, who had returned with Mira, to carefully pick up the sleeping child.


	4. The Hospital

The waiting room of Magnolia Memorial was tense as Laxus, Bickslow, Makarov, Freed, Mirajane, and Evergreen waited for any news of Hikari's condition, Porlyusica having gone into the operating room with Hikari to assist in her operation by keeping her magic stable.

The reason she was rushed to surgery being that the wound on her stomach had started to bleed uncontrollably on the way making the group panic. Of the six Laxus was affected the hardest. 

'Why didn't I smell the blood? How could she hide it so well?' He berated himself as he wore a trench into the floor from his pacing. Makarov watched his grandson for a few minutes as his pacing increased in his worry.

"Laxus," he called out softly as he stood and walked over to him, "do not blame yourself. The type of glamor she was using removed all traces of what she did not want to be seen. The scent of blood was covered up as well, and she has learned to hide her pain." 

"And while I am curious as to where she learned how to do so, such things can be determined _after_ she is stable." Makarov soothed as he used his magic to extend his arm and place a hand on Laxus' shoulder.

Laxus sighed at his grandfather's words and tried to calm himself as Makarov led him to a chair. Logically, he knew his grandfather was right and that Hikari had cast a glamor that was fairly advanced for a kid her age.

But emotionally and instinctually he was blaming himself because he didn't think he was blaming himself because he didn't think it strange that she knew how to cast such a strong glamor. They would just have to wait until they could ask Hikari themselves.

At the 2 hour mark with no word on Hikari, the group started to become restless. Makarov and Laxus talked about what they'd do to the ones who hurt Hikari, challenging each other to see who had the best revenge plan. Freed and Bickslow debated which jobs would be best to take close to Magnolia while Mira and Ever talked about what clothes to get for Hikari.

At hour 4 Laxus resume his pacing with the Babies following him, Makarov was drumming his fingers against his leg, Bickslow was carving a new totem for Sim as the one it had was starting to rot with age, Freed was writing with his light pen about everything he'd observed of Hikari. Mira was fiddling with her necklace wondering if she should call Elfman via lacrima about why she wasn't home, and Evergreen was playing with her hair.   

It was at the six-hour mark that a tired-looking Porlyusica walked through the doors to the relief of the group. Makarov was the first to speak after the old healer downed a cup of water from the dispenser and tossed the paper cup in the trash. 

"Porlyusica, is she?" He trailed as he wrung his hands. Porlyusica sighed as she looked to her old friend and gave him a weary smile. "She's stable, but the wound on her stomach was worse than I thought, and not the worst one. There was another word carved into her back, that being "Freak" that was deep enough to endanger her left lung. On our way here her lung collapsed, causing the bleeding." Porlyusica paused to let the information sink in before she continued.

"The "Freak" carving was not the only one on her back, the other being "monster" on her lower back. Most of her bones have been or are currently broken. Most notable 6 of her ribs are broken, her left lung was pierced by a fragment. Her left leg is broken in two places and looks like someone smashed it with a heavy, blunt object. Some of the bones in her right foot are fractured and her right patella, the kneecap, has a hairline fracture."

Here Evergreen and Mira started crying at the pain Hikari must feel as Bickslow and Freed pulled them into their arms.

"I wasn't finished! Be quiet!" Porlysica barked, her anger at Hikari's condition overriding her empathy for the moment. 

"Porlyusica, please..." Makarov pleaded making her sigh.

"Very well, she has three skull fractures and her neck show signs that it either fractured or broken. That girl is only alive due to her unique magic. I say unique because I have never seen it before. It seems to be a combination of holder and caster magic. We did a blood test to confirm who she was and she is indeed Lillian's daughter. Not that I doubted it with her looks. Also, her magic appears to be somewhat sentient as at first, it attacked mine before it seemed to examine my intent and allowed to let me help Hikari. In fact, it even bolstered healing spells to speed up her recovery." Porlyusica explained to a relieved Makarov.

"And her scars? Is she going to have them for the rest of her life?" Laxus asked, those words would haunt his cousin and would make it hard for her to trust others. 

"I will make a salve that will erase most of her scars and will ensure the words fade as much as possible as they are too deep to completely disappear. 

"Can we see her?" Makarov asked and the healer turned her head to him. "Only you and Laxus, I've asked the nurses to put cots in her room for you. The rest of you will have to wait for visiting hours. Now I am tired and it is late, I will return tomorrow." Porlyusica declared and left as a nurse offered to take them to Hikari's room.

When Laxus entered Hikari's ICU room and saw her tiny body hooked up to the various machines, he felt his heart drop. How could anyone do this to a child? It was as he sat beside her bed and took her hand in his that he remembered what Hikari said about her being from another world and told Makarov.

"Another world? Not the same one as Mystogan is from if since Hikari has magic." Makarov muttered to himself; it had never once entered his mind that Lillian could have been taken to another world even after Mystogan told him about Edolas.

"You going to call Mystogan? Maybe his people have interacted with Kari's. Oh, Freed gave me the bag Kari had with her. It could have a clue in it." Laxus said as he grabbed the previously forgotten sachel bag.

"Perhaps, but let us be respectful." Makarov requested as Laxus opened the bag and pulled out a leather bound book about 4 inches thick. Inscribed on the book's brown leather cover in gold lettering was "The Grimoire and Journal of Lillian Potter-Evans-Dreyar" and there was a note tacked onto the back cover that said "Must give to grandfather Makarov, he deserves to know the life mom lived" making them realize it was Hikari who placed it.

Laxus handed the Grimoire to Makarov who, with tears in his eyes, traced the words on the cover. "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry" he whimpered before he opened it to read.

Laxus watched in silence as his grandfather read his aunt's grimoire while planning how to renovate his house. The guest rooms were unused save for when Bicks, Freed, or Ever need a place away from everyone else since his home was in the forest outside Magnolia like Natsu's, he just didn't live in a hovel like the fire dragon slayer.

Laxus lived in a nice  2 story, 6 bedroom house with 4 bathrooms, a living room, a den, a basement turned into his training area and heavily warded, a large kitchen, an outdoor kitchen, a pool, an attic (technically making it 3 stories), a dining room, a game room, a library, an infirmary fully stocked with both basic and advanced first aid, and an office.

Laxus stayed in the master bedroom on the second-floor while Makarov, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed stayed on the first, causing the four downstairs bedrooms to gain personalizations from each of them.

'Kari can take the upstairs bedroom, hell it's the only room empty so she won't feel like she's a burden when we start to fill it with stuff for her.' Laxus thought with a rueful smile; he knew how abused people reacted due to the Raijinshuu until the three got their own places.

Laxus was snapped out of his thoughts when Makarov stood from his chair and gently placed the grimoire on the bedside table with a grim look.

"Gramps?" Laxus questioned as he spotted the bone-white knuckles on the Guildmaster's clenched fists. 

"I do not care what trouble Fairy Tail will be in with the council; if **anyone**  who follows this Albus Dumbledore or the man himself appears to try and take Hikari back, they are to be dealt with leathal force if necessary. She is **not**  to return to that world."

Laxus jerked at what his grandfather said, not because he used an angry voice, but because it was the exact opposite. 

One truly knew that Makarov Dreyar had been enraged to the point of no return when instead of yelling he was utterly calm and even when talking. And there had been few who angered him that badly and lived to tell the tale.

"Gramps?" Laxus asked carefully as not to enrage him further when Makarov turned to him, the look in his eyes downright horrifying to the younger male, last time he saw THAT look his father was cast out of Fairy Tail.

"What that monster did is unforgivable, if it were not for the fact I do not know how to get to that world, I would hunt him down and destroy him. When Hikari wakes do not tell her I have read the grimoire yet. I wish to see what she will tell us without prompting. Understood?"

It wasn't a question despite the wording, it was an order, and Laxus knew it, so he merely nodded as he watched the tiny man storm out of the room. It wouldn't be due for Hikari to wake up and see him angry after all. 


	5. Awakening

Hikari moaned as she woke, feeling lighter than she had in years. Wearily blinking her eyes, she looked around to see she was in what looked like a hospital room and her cousin in the chair next to her bed writing in a notebook and muttering under his breath.

"Laxus?" she croaked, her throat protesting the action with its dryness.

Laxus' head snapped up at the sound of his name and smiled; she was finally awake.

"Hey Kari, feeling better? You've been out for a week." Laxus greeted as he fetched a cup of water. "Here, drink slow, if you drink too fast you'll get sick." He warned as he held the cup to her lips.

After finishing the cup, his words hit her. "A week? Has it been a week?" she asked in shock causing Laxus to nod.

"Yeah, after you fell asleep in the guild gramps' old healer friend arrived to make sure your trip didn't hurt you...then when we found the scars and wounds, we rushed you to the hospital. Why didn't you say anything?"

Laxus asked, neither accusing or upset.

"No one cared before, so I didn't think, but why was I asleep for a week?" Hikari shrugged at the question.

"The healer, Porlyusica, said you needed to come to the hospital and on the way, some of your wounds opened up and bled uncontrollably. You were in surgery for roughly six hours as they tried to stop the bleeding and fix the wounds," Laxus said when his voice cracked, "you...you flatlined twice Hikari. Both Polyusica and the surgeon said you have a strong will to live."

Laxus calmed himself by using a damp cloth from the bathroom to wipe the sweat from Hikari's brow as she looked up at him in disbelief.

"I died?!" Hikari exclaimed, jerking up into a sitting position only to grimace in pain.

"Yes, before we brought you to the hospital Bickslow removed a soul shard from your scar and sealed it into a sphere for Porlyusica to study. Said the shard was made with black magic. The council has been informed and they said if they find the one responsible for it the person will hang. They don't often give the death sentence so it must be pretty bad. Porlyusica believes that the shard was acting like a parasite on your magic and it's removal caused the bleeding."

Laxus explained before smiling, "But enough about that, you just focus on you, Kari. Let the experts worry about that stuff."

"Sounds good, where is grandfather?"

"He, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed are decorating your room."

Hikari blinked at that, her nose unconsciously scrunching up reminding Laxus of a bunny, and tilted her head to the side. "Decorating...my...room?" she repeated slowly as she stared at him.

"Well, yeah, I mean, we were going to let you design it but after finding out how sick you were gramps and the Raijinshuu wanted you to feel like you've always been here. It'll mostly be just furniture but it's the thought that counts right?" Laxus muttered, rubbing the back of his head and looking away with a faint blush on his face.

"You mean...I get my own room? I've never had my own room before, just my cupboard..." Hikari trailed quietly, not knowing that Laxus could hear what she said with his enhanced hearing.

'Cupboard? Did she just say cupboard? I'll slaughter them!' Laxus raged in his mind while schooling his face to hide his anger. "Well, now you've got a home and your own room." Laxus smiled as he pat her shoulder and gently pushed her to lay back down.

"Again, for now you should just focus on getting better. We'll talk more later." he ordered causing Hikari to nod again. "Get some more sleep Kari, I'll wake you when gramps gets here."

"Will you be here when I wake up? If you don't wake me?"

Laxus' heart broke at the longing in his cousin's voice and promised never to disappoint her if he could help it.

"Yeah, I'll be here, either in the room or just outside talking to the doctors." He swore as he leaned over and kissed her brow, smiling as he pulled back to find her already asleep with a small smile on her face.

Sighing through his nose he walked out of the room and asked the nurse at the station where the communication lacrima was. "It's just down the hall to your left sir, I hope Fairy Tail makes the ones who hurt that child suffer." The woman said with a cheery smile that didn't match the dangerous tone of her voice at the end or the look in her eyes.

The entire hospital staff had heard about Hikari and her horrible condition and all wanted the child to get better. The staff also were under order to not allow the rest of Fairy Tail learn about the youngest Dreyar, who to the horror of everyone was 13 yet looked about 9 or 10, by the director to prevent the more unruly members (Natsu particularly) from going on a rampage.

"Thank you and we will. But only after Kari is better." Laxus assured as he started walking down the hallway, not seeing the nurse's smile turn wicked at the thought of the hell Fairy Tail would rain down upon Hikari's abusers before she went to check on her patients, returning to the pleasant nurse persona in an instant.

Though Laxus didn't see it, he shuddered at feeling her dark aura and the sensation of someone stepping on his grave as he reached the lacrima, making himself a note in his mind. 'Never piss of nurses, they're the ones with access to the lethal medicines.' he noted before activating the lacrima and calling his house.

"Laxus, is everything alright?" Makarov's concerned face appeared in the lacrima with splotches of white paint on his face.

"One, you've got paint on your face. Two, Hikari's fine. Three, she woke up and said something she didn't think I'd hear when I told her about her room." Laxus said with an enraged look.

"What was it Laxus?" Makarov demanded at the look on his face, absentmindedly smearing the paint with a rag.

"She said that she, and I quote, "never had her own room before, just my cupboard". I don't think she would have mentioned it if she knew about my dragon slayer senses."

Laxus winced at the look on Makarov's face, his training room was going to be trashed when he got home.

"Do what?" Makarov growled catching the attention of the Raijinshuu.

"They kept her in a cupboard gramps. But I don't think treating her carefully would be a good idea, I think that letting her know we know, but not treating her any different from other members of Fairy Tail would be best."

Laxus explained as Makarov calmed down and listened to him.

"Why do you think this?" he asked and Laxus scratched at his scar.

"Look at the way she acted when she arrived. She wasn't just shy, she was downright terrified but hid it well enough that people didn't notice. She doesn't have self-value, she kept asking me if it was really okay for her to be here. I think that if we treat her differently than everyone else she'll feel like she's back with her abusers." Laxus paused to let it sink in and interrupted when Makarov was about to object.

"They made her know she was different and not in a good way. We may have a different intention, but the act of being treated differently would remind her of what she's trying to escape."

Laxus watched the conflict in Makarov and knew when he understood from the man's deep sigh. "I see your point, may those bastards rot in hell."

"Any news from the hag? About the shard?" Laxus questioned as he looked at the clock to see it was 9 in the evening.

"Yes, the shard was created by an extremely dark magic that apparently splits one's soul and places the shard inside an object, in this case, Hikari. Our best guess is that the caster made this shard unintentionally. As to the purpose of fragmenting their soul, we do not know. Porlyusica is going to examine Hikari again to see if she can remove the binding Bickslow saw."

Laxus' blood ran cold at that, why the hell would anyone split there soul? Not only that, but why would anyone bind someone's magic, let alone a child's.

Even the Council was wary of doing that on even the darkest of mages.

"Do you think she will?" Laxus asked hesitantly, bindings were never simple to remove, some only able to be removed by the caster.

"It's guarded to be certain. Do you have Lillian's keys?"

"Of course, here." Laxus held up a key ring with the 13 obsidian keys and two silver keys.

"Where did the two silver keys come from?" Makarov asked as they were not present the last time he saw the ring.

"I got them on a job a long while back. If a stellar mage was to join Fairy Tail I was going to pass them along. Didn't seem reasonable to sell them since you never know who's going to join Fairy Tail next." Laxus shrugged, he didn't even know what keys they were.

"I see, from the looks of it those are the keys of Canis Major and the Spreader of Roots, Gnome."

"Spreader of Roots?" Laxus asked he'd never heard of such a spirit, then again, he didn't know a lot about keys either.

"Gnome is one of the four nature spirit keys. The other three are the Ruler of Waters, Undine. The Fire of Life Ifreet, and the Northern Wind, Sylph. They are lesser known than the other spirits, much like the obsidian keys." Makarov informed, though even he knew very little.

"I think it would help Hikari to summon one of the silver ones, I've heard that stellar mages need to form at least one contract for their magic to flow properly," Laxus mentioned and Makarov nodded.

"It is, next time she wakes have her summon Canis Major. Between the two Canis Major will be less taxing. I will look into getting her a Canis Minor key as there are quite a few and it takes the least amount of magic." Makarov instructed making Laxus nod and take the key off the ring.

"I'm going back to Kari, I swore I'd be there when she woke up. Make sure to get that paint off your face." Laxus smirked before ending the call and heading back.


	6. Answers Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is split into more than one part because it's just too large otherwise

It was another three days before Hikari woke again, this time to both her cousin and grandfather.

"Laxus? Grandfather?" She groaned breaking the males from their conversation.

"Hey Kari, good morning," Laxus said as he got her water again. "Good morning, was I out long?" 

"About 64 to 72 hours. Don't worry about it; you were just following your body's demands." Laxus assured as Hikari drank from her cup.

"Three more days? Really? I've never slept so much in my life." Hikari said as Makarov helped her sit up.

"The reason you slept so long this time is because Porlyusica removed the blocks that Bickslow found on you when he found the soul shard. There were thirteen of them and they were draining your magic and having them removed caused your body to go into a healing coma of sorts so your magic and body could adjust to the new inflow. You will find it much easier to cast magic now." Makarov explained as Hikari began to shake.

"B...Blocks? There were blocks on my magic?!" Hikari shrieked as her gaze snapped to her grandfather's.

"Yes, Porlyusica will be by later today to explain the blocks one your magic if she can. Is there anyone from your homeworld who could assist in finding out just what the blocks did that you trust? Is there a way for a person to get here quickly?" Makarov asked calmly to help Hikari calm herself and she nodded.

"Yes, where is my bag? I have a communication mirror in it that connects with its sister mirror in the hands of the Goblin nation. They were the ones that helped me get here; we never thought to check for blocks on me. We didn't think that Dumbledore would go that far." Hikari said, and Laxus opened the bag, pulling out a small hand mirror.

"That's it, thank you Laxus," Hikari said as he handed the mirror to her. Placing her hand on the glass, Hikari closed her eyes and let out what sounded like a hiss causing the mirror to ripple. When the ripples died down, there was an ugly creature?'s face in the glass.

"Ah, Lady Potter, your trip was successful I take it?" the creature the Dreyar men guessed was a Goblin asked in a gruff male voice, though the tone was friendly.

"Indeed Lord Ragnok, may your gold always flow and your enemies die in agony." Hikari greeted the Goblin with a small smile.

"May your gold flow like the blood of those who would stand in your path as they die for their foolishness. Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, what can I do for you and who are the men with you?"

"This is my grandfather Makarov and cousin Laxus. As for the reason behind my call, after I arrived in Magnolia my wounds reopened and I was rushed to surgery, I am okay, but a friend of my cousin found a soul shard and blocks on my soul and magic. And before you start, you were right; I should have waited to come until my wounds were healed as Healer Tailog wanted. My cousin's friend removed the shard under the supervision of a healer my grandfather knows and she removed the blocks, something we didn't think of looking for. She will be here later to explain the blocks, and I was hoping that either Vault-keeper Griphook, Healer Tailog, or Solicitor Ironfang were available to use the reverse-portkey to come help determine what blocks were on my magic." 

Hikari explained respectfully and watched as Ragnok's face grew grim.

"I see, Solicitor Ironfang will arrive shortly with an inheritance test potion and a status condition test potion. Vault-keeper Griphook is currently heading the audit on the Potter vaults and Healer Tailog is away for personal reasons. The inheritance test will greatly assist Vault-keeper Griphook with the audit."

Ragnok explained before locking his beady gaze with Makarov's. 

"Take care of Lady Potter, Makarov Dreyar. She is Friend to the Goblin Nation for her kind and caring nature and thus important to my people. That title has been given to only three humans." The Goblin warned before the image faded.

Hikari sighed at the warning as she handed the mirror to Laxus so he could return it to her bag.

"Sorry about him. Ragnok takes his title as the King of the Nation very seriously and as children are rare among his people, they value them higher than gold." Hikari explained causing Makarov to laugh.

"Good, the world needs more people like his." Makarov laughed before his gaze turned serious.

"Hikari, how old are you. When I first saw you, I assumed you were about 9 or 10; but the doctors suggest you are older, around 11 to 13."

Hikari blushed and started pressing the tips of her index fingers together as she muttered, "I'm thirteen as of two weeks ago.'

At hearing this both males suppressed a growl, just how badly was she treated?

"You don't have to tell us now, but I hope that someday you'll trust us enough to tell us everything those people did to you," Makarov assured as he placed his hand on her left shoulder above her guild mark. 

Hikari looked at the hand, then at her grandfather's face, and slowly nodded. "I will try." She promised as Laxus handed over her bag. 

"Save for Lillian's grimoire and the mirror, we haven't touched anything," Laxus said as he watched her dig through the bag.

"Oh, good. I wanted to give it to you grandfather. Why is it back in my bag?"

"I've read the entire book several times, and as I cannot perform the magic within and you can, I returned it," Makarov said simply making her nod.

Pulling out a strange gold coin she asked Laxus to place it on the floor when it began to glow.

Just after Laxus put the coin down a soft 'pop' filled the air and a Goblin with a red sash around their neck appeared.

"Hello Lady Potter, I am sad to see you in a hospital but overjoyed you found your family. Now where are the ones who found the blocks and removed them?" the Goblin greeted in a gravelly voice.

"I will call them; King Ragnok said you have tests for my cousin?" Lauxs asked as he stood up.

"Yes, both will require a bit of blood to work. I would like to do the inheritance test first. I am Solicitor Ironfang and I, along with Vault-keeper Griphook are building a case against those who have harmed Lady Potter in any way."

Ironfang said as he unshrunk two bowls and two potion bottles as Laxus left to get Porlyusica and Bickslow.

"Is it tur that with the inheritance test that the more blood you give, the more detailed the report?" Hikari asked as Ironfang came over with a knife and the bowl filled with the inheritance potion.

"Yes, it is, why?" Ironfang answered with a raised brow.

Hikari took the knife and quickly cut her palm allowing a good amount of blood to fall into the potion before the healing enchantment on the knife kicked in. 

Makarov sighed at how Hikari didn't even flinch as Ironfang placed the bowl on the bedside table and put a roll of parchment in it to set.

"This will be quite detailed, thank you Lady Potter," Ironfang said as he prepared the other potion and Makarov asked, "What exactly does this test do?"

'The Inheritance test uses the blood of a person to trace their bloodline as far back as possible using the potion's magic. Normally mages will only use three drops thus going back three generations. As Hikari gave a larger amount, the potion will go back farther." 

Ironfang explained with a sharp smile, oh how he enjoyed good questions. 

"I see, and what else does this potion reveal?" Makarov questioned after a few minutes.

"Her bloodlines, vaults, titles, spells placed on her, blocks placed on her, potions used on her, magical affinities, magical abilities, and talents she has. From the time of her birth to the present. The status condition test will give me a complete dossier of all the illnesses, injuries, and state of her life from birth to present for the case I am building."

Ironfang informed as the potion soaked into the parchment signifying it was ready.

"Here we are," he began as he picked up the scroll, "shall I read it out loud Lady Potter?" Ironfang asked as Laxus returned with Bickslow and an elderly pink haired woman Hikari guessed was Porlyusica.

"Yes, I trust those in this room to not betray my secrets," Hikari said causing Ironfang to nod and the others to look at her in surprise.

"Very well, I shall begin then," Ironfang agreed,

 

Inheritance Revelation Test

Location: Magnolia Memorial Hospital, Magnolia City, Country of Fiore, Earthland

Date: August 14th, X780

 

Name of subject: Hannah Hikari Potter

Birth: July 31st, 1980, Saint Mungo's Hospital, England, Earth

Father: James Charles Potter

Mother: Lillian "Lilly" Dreyar (adopted name Lilly Ann Evans)

Age: 13

Height: 4'11

Weight: 75 pounds

Hair Color: Blood red with black bangs

Eye Color: Green

 

**Relatives other than parents, D(deceased), L(living):**

Fleamont Potter (paternal grandfather) D

Euphemia Potter (paternal grandmother) D

Sirius Black (Godfather, incarcerated illegally)

Petunia Dursley (maternal aunt, adoption) L

Dudley Dursley (maternal cousin, adoption) L

Makarov Dreyar (maternal grandfather) L

John Evans (maternal grandfather, adoption) D

Annabell Dreyar (maternal grandmother) D

Rose Evans (maternal grandmother, adoption) D

Ivan Dreyar (maternal uncle) L

Laxus Dreyar (maternal cousin) L

 

**Magics of Hanna Hikari Potter:**

Wandless magic 100% blocked

Parsel magic 90% blocked

Mind magic 95% blocked

Animagus magic, 3 forms, 100% blocked

Celestial magic

Wand magic

Wordless magic 100% blocked

Healing magic 100% blocked

Lightning elemental 100% blocked

Fire elemental 100% blocked

Ice elemental 100% blocked

Plant magic 100% blocked

Metamorphagus magic 98% blocked (hair changes color with mood)

 

**Abilities of Hanna Hikari Potter:**

Metamorph (blocked)

Animagus (blocked)

Elemental (blocked)

Natural Occlumeny (100% blocked)

Photographic Memory (90% blocked)

 

**Blocks Cast on Hannah Hikari Potter:**

By Albus Dumbledore, 15 months to present

Wandless magic 100%, 15 months

Wordless magic 100%, 15 months

Mind magic 95%, 15 months

Parsel magic 90%, 15 months

Animagus 100%, 15 months

Healing magic 100%, 15 months

Lightning magic 100%, 15 months

Ice magic 100%, 15 months

Fire magic 100%, 15 months

Plant magic 100%, 15 months

Metamorphagus 98% (originally 100%), 15 months

Photographic memory 90%, 15 months

Magical Core 5%, 15 months 

Magical Core 10%, 3 years

Magical Core 20%, 8 years

Magical Core 15%, 10 years

Magical Core 15%, 11 years

Total Magical Core block 65%

 

**Spells Cast on Hannah Hikari Potter:**

By James and Lilly Potter

Power Dampener-1 years, for accidental magic, fades naturally at 5 years

By Albus Dumbledore

Notice Me Not - 15 months, Prevents those who wish to help subject from remembering subject or seeing them

Rage inducer- 15 months, causes those around subject to feel increased aggression toward subject and act on it.

Obliviate - 11 years, memories of an event have been removed or replaced

Obliviate - 12 years

Loyalty Compulsion - 15 months, causes subject to be loyal to caster

Loyalty Compulsion - 5 years

Loyalty Compulsion - 11 years

Hate Compulsion - 11 years, causes subject to feel hatred towards specific targets of the casters choosing- targets Severus Snape, Slytherin house

Loyalty Compulsion - 12 years

Self-sacrifice Compulsion - 11 years, causes subject to place the health and safety of others above themselves, to the point of death

 

**Potions used on Hannah Hikari Potter:**

By Albus Dumbledore

Hate Inducer- 11 to 12 years, causes subject to feel hatred towards specific targets in unison with Hate Compulsion chosen by doser 

Loyalty Inducer - 11 to 12 years. causes subject to feel loyalty towards specific targets in unison with Loyalty Compulsion chosen by doser

By Poppy Pomfrey

Skele-Gro - 12 years, used to regrow bones that have been banished by a spell, subject lost all bones in right arm from the elbow down

By Hannah Hikari Potter

Sleeping Draught - 11 to 12 years, causes subject to fall asleep, used 10 times

Calming Draught - 11 to 12 years, causes subject to enter a state of pure calm, often used to quell patients who were victims of trauma, used 20 times

Dreamless Sleep - 11 to 12 years, causes subject to fall into a dreamless sleep, used for patients with nightmares or night terrors, must not be used every night as it is highly addictive, used 40 times

 

**Families Hannah Hikari Potter is Heiress to:**

Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (father)

Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (father, Godfather) 

Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (father)

Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (conquest)

Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (father)

Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (mother)

Noble House of Stormborn (mother)

House of Dreyar (mother, third heir, First heir Ivan, second heir Laxus)

 

**Properties Owned by Hannah Hikari Potter:**

3/4ths Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Godric's Hollow

Potter Castle

Grimmauld Place

Stormborn Castle

Peverell Castle

Griffon and Rose Tavern

70% share of the Daily Prophet 

70% share of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

 

**Vaults Owned by Hannah Hikari Potter:**

House of Potter - 6 vaults

House of Black - 5 vaults

House of Peverell - 3 vaults

House of Slytherin - 3 vaults

House of Gryffindor - 3 vaults

House of Ravenclaw - 5 vaults

House of Stormborn - 4 vaults

* * *

continued in part 2

 


	7. Answers Part 2

By the time Ironfang finished the Goblin's coal black eyes were wide, and he wasn't even finished; as he had yet to read the transactions section.

"Ironfang, how can I be heir by conquest?" Hikari asked, pale at the type of blocks, spells, and potions used on her like everyone else.

"If you face the last living member of a family then Magic herself will decree you the new heir as you have proven yourself the better mage," Ironfang answered as he looked over the transactions page and his expression turned livid.

"What is wrong Ironfang-san?" Porlyusica asked at the Goblin's enraged look.

"What is wrong is that someone is allowing theft from one of our clients! There is no possibility that Lady Potter approved these transactions!" The Goblin growled, his long boney fingers clutching the parchment so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Solicitor Ironfang, please calm yourself. Tell us what you meant, please?" Hikari requested politely as Makarov stood next to Porlyusica and Laxus sat beside her on the bed to pull her into a one-armed hug.

"Forgive me Lady Potter; I didn't mean to lose my temper. I shall have to show this to Vault-keeper Griphook, and heads  **will**  roll for this. I will now read aloud the transaction page." Ironfang said before clearing his throat.

**Transactions approved by Heir Potter since 1980 to Present:**

1980

Albus Dumbledore - 300 galleons

1981

Albus Dumbledore - 3,750 galleons

Molly Weasley - 700 galleons

1982

Albus Dumbledore - 800 galleons

Molly Weasley - 1,000 galleons

1983

Albus Dumbledore - 500 galleons

Molly Weasley - 500 galleons

1984

Albus Dumbledore - 400 galleons

Molly Weasley - 1,000 galleons

1987

Albus Dumbledore - 1,000 galleons

Molly Weasley - 500 galleons

1989

Albus Dumbledore - 2,000 galleons

Molly Weasley - 1,000 galleons

1991

Albus Dumbledore - 500 galleons

Molly Weasley - 200 galleons

Ronald Weasley - 100 galleons

Hannah Hikari Potter - 200 galleons

1992

Albus Dumbledore - 1,000 galleons

Molly Weasley - 1,000 galleons

Ronald Weasley - 500 galleons

1993

Albus Dumbledore - 2,000 galleons

Molly Weasley - 1,500 galleons

Ronald Weasley - 1,000 galleons

 

As Ironfang read the transactions aloud everyone in the room watched as Hikari's eyes filled with horror and her already pale face paled further.

"I...I've only been to Gringotts twice, and most of those transactions happened before I could walk or talk...why? I...Molly...Ron...I trusted them! Ron was my first friend! I thought of Molly like a mom! How could they!" Hikari exclaimed before she broke off into heart-wrenching sobs.

Laxus carefully pulled his sobbing cousin into his lap and held her tightly to his chest as he watched Makarov's magic barely be contained in his rage.

"Ironfang-san, as Hikari's guardian since she's come seeking my help and joined the Fairy Tail guild making her my charge as I am the Guildmaster, what authority do I have in this matter?" Makarov questioned as he leveled the Goblin with an enraged glare.

The shark-toothed grin Ironfang gave the Guildmaster sent an icy chill down everyone save for Hikari's spines.

"With Lady Potter's confirmation and permission to act as her advisor you can do anything within Goblin law. My people do not take kindly to theft of any sort." Ironfang answered happily; he loved sticking it to the arrogant wizards who thought they could steal under the nation's watch.

Makarov looked to his grandchildren to see Hikari peaking out at him from where she buried her head in Laxus' chest and said softly, "Hikari my dear, do you want me to handle this?"

Hearing his question Hikari thought for a moment, she was so tired of being in charge of everything and the thought of someone else taking charge of her life scared her, but the look in Makarov's eyes made her want to entrust herself to him. Looking her grandfather in the eye, she nodded and answered, "Yes, I don't have a clue on what to do, and I'm tired." making Makarov smile as he turned to Ironfang.

"What do you wish done Lord Dreyar?" Ironfang asked in glee.

"Call me Master Makarov please Ironfang-san. As for what is to be done. Hikari stated that she has only been in Gringotts, was it, twice. I want all taken items to be taken back with 50% interest. All money, books, jewels, etc. recovered save for the money is to be sent here and placed in an account I will make for Hikari after I leave today branching from the Dreyar account." Makarov ordered, pausing so Ironfang (who pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill) could write everything down.

"And the thieves?" Ironfang asked as he finished writing.

"I want them punished to the full extent of the law, for anything you can think of. Also, ensure there are no surprises like marriage contracts. If you find one, it is to be dissolved." Makarov stated looking to Hikari to see if she wanted to add anything.

At Makarov's nod Hikari spoke up, "Ironfang, I would like for the interest to go to the Nation in thanks. I also want orphanages opened for abuses children, magical or otherwise. I have heard what could have happened if I had completely suppressed my magic, I don't want others to suffer like that." 

Hikari shuddered in Laxus' embrace as she thought about what she had read about Obscurials. 

"A wonderful investment, and how would you like to fund them?"

"Set up a trust vault for each orphanage and using funds from all but the Potter and Black vaults invest in as many companies that you see can make a large profit. All proceeds aside from 20% goes to each orphanage trust vault. The overseers of each orphanage are to be either Goblins or those who pass extreme screening to ensure every knut is spent on the children."

Ironfang smiled at the thought out plan Hikari laid out and asked, "What of the 20%?"

"5% is to go to me and the other 15% is to the Nation for their diligence. I want you to choose a Goblin you trust to oversee all of this."

Porlyusica smiled at the compassion the child had in her before turning to Ironfang and asking, "Ironfang-san, if you are just a solicitor, why are you the one administering these potions?"

"Because every Goblin is trained in three arts, my lady. Combat being mandatory and two of the Goblin's choice. I choose Law as my primary and healing as my second. You were not here when Lady Potter called my king, Lord Ragnok, but he informed Lady Potter that her primary healer Tailog was away on personal business. In Healer Tailog's absence, I am her primary Healer." Ironfang explained to the old healer making her nod. 

"I see, thank you," Porlyusica said, satisfied with the answer.

"Are you the healer that removed the blocks, my lady?" Ironfang asked her and Porlyusica nodded again.

"Then I thank you on behalf of the Nation. As much as we dislike Dumbledore, we never imagined he'd bind someone's magic." Ironfang said with a low bow, his long nose almost touching the floor.

"There is no need to thank me; I was shocked at the bindings as well. All I ask in return that it become standard practice to check all of your clients from here on out, even those who do not believe a block could have been placed." Porlyusica requested as she approached the bed.   

"I am glad to see you awake child, and I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Porlyusica, and I serve as the medicinal advisor and, in extreme cases, Healer of Fairy Tail. I will say it now that I hate most humans, but you are not among that number. Please, feel free to visit me anytime you like." Porlyusica greeted with one of her rare, genuine smiles.

"It's nice to meet you Healer Porlyusica, what does 'san' mean? Both you and grandfather added it to Ironfang's name." Hikari asked with a tilt of her head making her look like a curious kitten or fairy.

Porlyusica chuckled at the question and answered,

"'San' is an honorific for those who you are not familiar with. 'Sama' is a formal version of 'san' and can also be used to refer to a Lord or Lady or someone who you greatly respect. 'Hime' means princess, 'chan' is used by friends and mostly refers to girls, 'kun' is also used by friends but mostly refers to boys. In the case of a couple, the girlfriend is often called 'chan' by her boyfriend, and the boyfriend is called 'kun' by the girlfriend when they address each other. 'Kyohai' is for someone like underclassmen or someone who is new to a job, and 'senpai' is the opposite of 'kyohai'. 'Sensei' is one word that is used for a teacher."

Porlyusica explained for Hikari making her smile and move out of Laxus' lap. "Thank you Porlyusica-sensei!" she said happily as Ironfang watched the group with a smile before speaking. "There is only one more thing I need  before I leave, blood for the Status Condition test; I can leave as long as I have some of your blood in a container." 

At hearing this Hikari nodded and Ironfang pulled out an empty vial so Hikari could fill it, which she did swiftly. 

Before Ironfang left he said, "Good luck Hikari-hime", happy that Hikari had found not only a loving family, but one that would stand by her and protect her.   


	8. Homecoming

Two weeks passed before Hikari's doctor, Dr. Brimstone, and Porlyusica both deemed her fit enough to go home with Laxus under the order to take it slow. Hikari was excited to go home with her cousin, whom she had started calling 'Laxus-onii-chan', and see her new room.

Bickslow, Mirajane, Freed, Evergreen, and Makarov were waiting outside the hospital when Laxus and Hikari came out to join them for the reveal. It was still hard for Hikari to believe that people actually cared about her. Every day she was visited by at least one of the seven including Porlyusica who unfortunately wasn't able to join them for the reveal. Though Makarov and Laxus were the most frequent, and each of them never talked about the same thing.

Mirajane, who insisted on being called Mira, would talk to her about how it felt to be treated differently because of something they couldn't control, the pair bonding over shared pain and talking about the similarities between Mira's transformation magic and Hikari's metamorphic and animagus magics.

Evergreen spoke about her rivalry with an Erza Scarlet about being the "Queen of the Fairies" and clothes shopping, and though Hikari felt more like a soundboard in these talks, she enjoyed them.

Freed took it upon himself to teach her runes and Fiore's written language, giving Hikari a light pen which Hikari loved because it only wrote in black, green, silver, and purple; Hikari's favorite colors. They also compared Earth's runes with Earthland's though Hikari only had books on her world's runes.

Bickslow talked to her about how his seith and eye magic worked and the reason he wore his helmet, bringing Hikari her own when she fell asleep wearing his helmet one day with the Babies in her lap. She loved her's because the plume was made of greenish black feathers and was more feminine in appearance. Bickslow was glad that her soul's cracks were beginning to heal, the holes, however, still had black ooze coming out of them, though at a much slower rate than before.

Laxus spent their time talking about everything he'd teach her about lightning magic and what little he remembered about her mother. They also talked about his father and what he did to Laxus making her gently touch his scar and joke, "We're the Lightning Strikes of Fairy Tail!" as she touched her own. Porlyusica had explained to them that while the shard was gone the scar would always remain visible and slightly red due to the nature of the magic that created it. The joke made Laxus laugh loudly until he had to clutch his sides in pain.

Porlyusica came to talk about the salves she'd make to lessen the scars and about teaching her to use her healing magic. Something Hikari was overjoyed to hear as she wanted to help people, not hurt. The odd teacher/student pair getting along well due to their shared dislike of large groups of people.

Makarov regaled tales of his adventures and of Lillian, which was much more detailed than Laxus, and how he'd find people to help her learn to use her ice, plant, and fire magics and teach her what he personally knew. He also used Hikari's mirror to request books for all types of Earth magic so Hikari could embrace both sides of her heritage. Makarov told her about Mystogan and that the man was coming to visit her and talk about being from another world, something Hikari was looking forward too tremendously. Hikari asked her grandfather about Ivan as well, wanting the whole story and becoming horrified to learn that when Ivan placed the lacrima inside Laxus, it could have and nearly did kill him. Thus Makarov had to excommunicate Ivan for the good of the guild and Laxus' safety. Hikari promised she'd kick Ivan in the balls or use one of her magics to harm him if she ever met him. The pranking book Ironfang sent at her request would later become the horror of Fairy Tail as she grew as Hikari was remarkably found of a spell that summoned an indestructible, immortal monkey to torment her foes (Natsu, Macao, and Elfman would become the man target of this).

Hikari rode on Laxus' shoulders as they walked to his house talking about the various member of the guild, enjoying the late summer sun on her back while Mira laughed about the latest fight between Natsu and Gray that ended with Erza's cake hitting the floor.

Hikari was confused as to why her onii-chan, jiji, and friends shuddered at that and asked, "Why is it bad that Erza-san's cake hit the floor, other than the obvious?"

Laxus patted his imouto's leg and said, "Erza and her cake is like a dragon and it's horde, you don't touch." making Hikari giggle. This Erza must be scary if her onii-chan and jiji were scared.

Laxus' home wasn't overly big despite its description and was painted a beige color to make it welcoming.

Hikari was excited to see her room and jumped off Laxus' shoulders to run up to the house making everyone smile.

"Go on Kari; we'll catch up. Your room is the one of the left on the second floor." Laxus called out as he crossed his arms getting a beaming smile in return.

Hikari rushed into the house and up the stairs finding a black door with silver and purple script reading "Kari's room" in Freed's elegant handwriting making her eyes water. She had a room!

Slowly she reached for the purple crystal door handle and opened the door, tears running down her face as a large bedroom was revealed.

The room was decorated with her favorite colors. The furniture was mahogany and consisted of a canopy bed, two highback armchairs, a nightstand, a wardrobe, a desk, a bookshelf, a dresser, a large vanity, and a round table.

The floor was covered in the fluffiest, softest black carpet that she had ever felt. The walls and ceiling were also black but painted like the night sky with the constellations colored in varying shades of silver, green, and purple. Instead of just the normal zodiac constellations, the obsidian spirit key constellations were there as well. 

The sheets, chair cushions, curtains, and canopy cloth was silver while the pillows were green and purple.

Hikari loved everything as she explored her room and looked to her family and friends with a blinding smile.

"I love it!" she cried as she ran and hugged each of them as tightly as she could.

"We're glad you do Hikari, but there is one more thing to show you. Freed?" Makarov looked to the greenet who walked over to the light switch and turned it off.

Hikari was curious until the lights turned off and the constellations glowed like the night sky thanks to rune enchantments by Freed.

The group watched Hikari stare at her personal galaxy in joy when she started crying.            

Panicking the group started asking what was wrong when Hikari began laughing. "I *hick* I'm sorry *sniff* I'm just so happy!" Hikari said making everyone calm down.

"Glad you're happy kiddo, you can start adding your own touches soon," Bickslow said before pulling a black cat plushie out from behind his back and handed it to her. 

"This here is Morgane, she has a soul I found that wanted something to do, push a little magic into her, and you'll have your own Baby." Bickslow smiled as Hikari hugged the plushie and Bickslow stuck his tongue out at the others to display his guild mark at their confused looks.

"Hikari has a slight affinity for seith magic, she can't manipulate living souls like me, but the souls of the dead are fair game," Bickslow explained, remembering how they'd discovered she could see souls using seith magic.

The girl in the room beside Hikari had terminal cancer and had died during one of the times Bickslow was visiting. He was going to help the child move on himself as he was returning from the hospital's cafe when he found Hikari talking to the child in Hikari's room as her eyes glowed a soft blue, the opposite of his own which glowed green.

Hikari had been unaware of the girl's passing, so she was shocked to learn her new friend was dead. After the pair helped the child pass on Bickslow decided to teach Hikari how to make Babies from dead souls.

"Thank you Bickslow! Hello Morgane! I hope we can be friends!" Hikari greeted the plushie who spoke in a light female tenor, "Hello child, as Bickslow introduced I am Morgane. It is a pleasure to meet you and I will tutor you in the basics of plant manipulation magic. In life, I specialized in using seeds as my medium. Bickslow found me by chance, but it is fortunate that he did; as I died before passing my knowledge onto an apprentice."

"I hope we'll be great friends Morgane-sensei!" Hikari cheered before yawning, the events of the day tiring her.

"I know we will child, now go lay down. You need your rest." Morgane would have smiled if she could, this child was as sweet as the seith mage told her.

Hikari nodded and walked over to her queen-sized canopy bed as Makarov waited to tuck her in.

"Sweet dreams Hikari-chan. We'll summon the first of your keys tomorrow," he promised as the group left, Hikari snuggling her plushie as she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hikari only has a slight affinity for seith magic because of her coming into contact with the killing curse and one of the hallows. I know it seems like she's getting overly powerful but remember, I said she will have to work extremely hard for her magic and while I have her have a great many abilities she's not going to use all of them. As I have planned, Hikari will be a jack of all trades but mostly focus on close combat, lightning magic, some Earth magic, and her Stellar magic.


	9. Contracts and Seeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to Sammyfox for commenting on almost every chapter, thank you for doing so as I love to have feedback from my readers

Hikari awoke with a yawn, stretching and feeling her spine crack as she did. Looking to Morgane she found the cat plushie reading one of the books from Earth, her herbology book from the look of it, turning the pages with her tail.

"Good-morning Morgane-sensei, enjoying the book?" she greeted as she got out of bed and walked to the wardrobe to see what clothes Evergreen bought for her. 

"Indeed, several of these plants are very interesting and I would like for you to acquire some seeds if possible." Morgane requested as Hikari through her clothes.

"Oh my, what do I wear?" Hikari mumbled as she searched causing Morgane to chuckle, Evergreen had gone a little crazy buying practically an entire store.

Hikari finally found a battle kimono that was black with poison purple snakes on it and squealed. Out of everything Evergreen had bought only this called to her, which made her glad Evergreen left the tags on the clothes so she could return them.

"Find something you like Hikari-chan?" Hikari heard Mira call out as the takeover mage entered her room. "Oh, morning Mira-chan, and yes I did! But I don't know how to put this on," Hikari greeted as she turned and held out the kimono. 

"I think that will look lovely on you Hikari-chan, is there a mesh shirt and boyshorts in there or in the dresser? You can put them on underneath to prevent unwanted accidents." Mira suggested as she helped Hikari look. Luckily it seemed Evergreen thought of this as well as there were seven fine mesh shirts and eight pairs of boyshorts.

Hikari changed into the shirt and shorts and Mira showed her how to put on the kimono and tie the purple obi.

The kimono was just above knee length and fit Hikari nicely making her look like a princess or kunoichi.

"Mira, can I get more of these?" Hikari asked after looking in her vanity mirror. 

"Of course Hikari, now let's go eat breakfast. Laxus didn't know what you'd like so he made pancakes." Mira said while thinking, 'That, and pancakes are all he knows how to cook without burning it' as she led Hikari downstairs.

After breakfast, the group comprising of Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Porlyusica (Makarov and Mira having to return to the guild) gathered outside with Hikari to summon her keys. Laxus handed her the keys belonging to Canis Major and the Black Zodiac Rat.

"Now remember child to say these words to first call the spirits, 'I am connected to the path to the world of the Celestial Spirits! Hear my call and appear before me! Open Gate of' and say the key's name." Porlyusica instructed causing Hikari to nod.

"Yes sensei," she said before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, the Canis Major key in her hand.

"I am connected to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Hear my call and come through the gate! Open Gate of the Great Dog! Canis Major!" Hikari called out clearly, hearing the sound of a doorbell ring through the air before a howl filled the air.

Opening her eyes she was face to snout with a house-sized wolf. The wolf's fur was a deep, nearly black, red and it's eyes were the color of the moon. Around it's legs and abdomen were metal bands Hikari recognized as Celestial Bronze.

Fog rolled out of the wolf's maw as he, from the voice, spoke, "I am Koga, Wolf of the Stars and the constellation Canis Major. Are you the Star Child who has summoned me?"

Hikari took another calming breath before she answered, "Yes I am the one who summoned you. My name is Hikari Dreyar and it is an honor to meet you. I hope we can become not only comrades but friends Koga-sama."

Koga hid his surprise at the child's polite tone and looked her over. She was tiny, practically a runt, but he could see the resolve in her supernatural green eyes. Normally he didn't contract with pups, but something about this one called to him.

"Very well pup, I shall enter a contract with you. You may call me anytime you need save for the night of the new moon. I would also request that on the full moon you make an offering to Mother Luna, mother of the night sky. Are these terms acceptable?"

"Yes Koga-sama, I promise not to let you down. I will fight by your side instead of making you fight alone." Hikari swore and Koga gave a barking laugh. "None of that 'sama' crap. Just call me Koga or Koga-jiji. Despite my looks, I am one of the oldest spirits with a key." Koga said before returning to the spirit world.

Hikari wiped the sweat off her brow and held out the Rat key. "I am connected to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Hear my call and come through the gate! Open gate of the Cursed Zodiac Rat! Tachigami!"

As Hikari finished the summons instead of the sound of a doorbell and golden light there was the chiming of temple bells and black light to signify the arrival of the spirit.

Said spirit was a large white rat with red markings and a brush-like tail that looked to be dipped in ink carrying a sword.

The rat bit into the sword hilt and pulled it from its sheath to reveal the sword was at least twice the size of the sheath.

Sitting on the sword hilt the rat looked to Hikari with lavender purple eyes.

"Hello Hikari-hime, I have long awaited your call along with my kin. I am the Rat Spirit Tachigami. With my sword that cuts through all, I shall defend you as I did your mother Lillian-sama. Call upon me whenever you need and I shall come."

The spirit said in a surprisingly pleasant male voice instead of the squeak they expected.

"Hello Tachigami-kun, please don't treat me like a princess, I am your friend, not your master." Hikari smiled and Tachigami nodded.

"Very well, I will treat you as a friend, but I and my kin will insist on calling you hime." Tachigami stated before floating over to her and "kissing" her check causing a puff of smoke and a pop to fill the air.

When the smoke cleared in Tachigami's place was a young man about the same age as Laxus dressed in a white kimono stood.

"This is my true form Hikari-hime. My family was cursed long ago by the zodiacs we represent and became spirits after our deaths. My original name is Yuki Soma and when not in combat you are free to call me by it."

Yuki said as he kneeled before Hikari with his arm braced across his chest. Yuki had hair the same shade as his eyes and pale skin, the bangs on the left side of his face longer than the right.

"Thank you for your trust Yuki, I swear I shall not betray it," Hikari promised as she lifting the spirit's chin, looking like a princess greeting her faithful knight to the others.

It was lunchtime after Tachigami left and Laxus declared Bickslow was to cook steaks that he'd bought the day before as Morgane floated over to Hikari with Freed close behind. 

"Now that the summoning of your spirits has been accomplished I have had Freed-san gather some plant seeds for you. The seeds in question are ivy, mint, basil, and rose seeds. All you are to do for now is to focus on your plant magic and push a small amount into each seed. Mint is the one you will start with as it is very pliable. I also want you to familiarize yourself with the size and texture of each seed so that you can grab the one you seek in battle by touch alone." Morgane instructed as Freed handed over the seeds.

"What result do you wish to see sensei?" Hikari asked as she placed a mint seed in her palm from the bag labeled mint.

"A sprout, nothing fancy. But once you are proficient you'll be able to do this," Morgane said before manipulating her tail to touch the seed and make it grow into a large bundle of mint leaves.

"So cool, can you make the leaves razor sharp?" Hikari asked as she watched the leaves return to seed form once Morgane stopped using her magic.

"Indeed child, you can even change some plants like the Venous Fly Trap into giant man-eaters once you have enough skill. Well, man-eater is a stretch in the case of the fly trap as it's more of a restraint than killer." Morgana amended as wonder filled Hikari's eyes.

"I promise I'll train hard Morgane-sensei!" she swore as Laxus yelled at them to hurry up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to Tachigami's intro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhr8GpMZIKM


	10. Meeting Mystogan and Fairy Tail

Six months have passed since Hikari had come to Fiore to find her family. Within this time she flourished under the care of her grandfather and cousin's guidance.

Hikari would always be tiny thanks to her past, but since she came home she had gone from 34 kilos to 49.9, or 75 pounds to 110 pounds due to a special diet she was put on by her shishou Porlyusica, she had also started the basics of her magics with surprising ease.

With Laxus she was learning lightning and thought projection magic.

Makarov taught her ice, fire, light, telepathy, dispel, and a little requip magic(for her battle kimonos).

Porlyusica focused solely on healing magic.

Bickslow instructed her in seith magic and by extension, Figure Eyes (again though, she could only use it on the dead).

Evergreen taught her about being a girl and some letter magic.

Freed was the better mentor with letter magic and came up with combinations of both Earthland and Earth runes.

Mira helped her with her animagus magic by teaching her transformation and take over magic theory with some water magic to assist her ice magic.

And Morgane taught her everything about plant magic before she requested to be let go. Her reason being that she had nothing left to teach Hikari and that she was now at peace since she'd passed on her knowledge. Hikari was sad to see her go but was happy she helped her sensei find peace. Hikari kept Morgane's plushie on her bed to keep her memory alive and swore to continue to improve upon what she was taught.

Currently, Hikari was practicing her plant magic using rose seeds to create a whip when a cloaked male carrying 5 staves on his back approached. Going on the defensive Hikari raised her rose whip and faced the intruder to her and Laxus' home.

"Who are you!" she barked as the figure raised both of his hands in surrender.

"I am Mystogan, Master Makarov wanted us to meet due to us both being from other worlds." The man, Mystogan, spoke calmly and Hikari relaxed. Her grandfather had told her he'd asked Mystogan to meet her so she wasn't lonely and had mentioned the man would be by within the month.

"Oh, hello Mystogan-san. Sorry for my reaction, I wasn't expecting you to arrive so soon." Hikari apologized as she returned her whip to seed form and put it in her hair.

"It's quite alright Hikari-san, I should have sent word I was here. May we go inside? I have had a long journey and would like to rest." Mystogan assured the younger, beautiful mage. When Makarov first told him about his granddaughter Mystogan had thought he may have been exaggerating about Hikari's beauty, but seeing her was enough for him to agree with the Guildmaster.

"Of course, would you like some tea Mystogan-san? I have several different types." Hikari asked as she led him inside.

"I would like that Hikari-san, what kinds do you have?" Mystogan asked as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Let's see, I have chamomile, green, jasmine, apple-cinnamon, mandarin, black, lemon, ginger, chai, peppermint, and pomegranate. Which would you like?" Hikari listed as she set the kettle on the stove.

"As I have not heard of many, I will request that you chose what you think I may enjoy," Mystogan said and Hikari nodded. "Okay, I think you'll enjoy the apple-cinnamon. Normally if I've taken a long trip I'd chose chamomile as it's calming, but I think in your case the apple-cinnamon will be more relaxing." 

Hikari said as she grabbed two cups and two teabags before waiting for the water to boil.

"You can take your mask off Mystogan-san, the house has enchantments to ensure absolute privacy. No one can see in nor can they hear inside." Hikari assured as she took the screaming kettle off the fire and poured water into the cups.

"Thank you, it isn't often I can do so, and please drop the 'san'," Mystogan said as he removed his green mask and bandana to reveal a handsome faced man with blue hair and dark green eyes; a red tattoo spanning the right side of his face.

With a face like that Hikari could imagine the need to hide, much like her lightning bolt scar that mark identified him.

"Popular among ladies or fame you wish to avoid? And only if you do the same." Hikari asked knowingly as she handed him his tea.

"My counterpart's fame more-or-less. He is a member of the Magic Council and is secretly a dark mage with many crimes. Though his cover story is that he is an identical two whose brother is the criminal. His mastery of thought projection magic assists with this." Mystogan explained before taking a sip of his tea, pleasantly surprised as the combined taste of apple and cinnamon washed over his taste buds.

"I see, I understand that quite a bit, avoiding recognition that is. Is Mystogan your name or an alias?" Hikari asked as she sat across from him.

"Alias, my true name is Jella Fernandes, prince of Edolas. My counterpart, of course, shares the same name through the council knows him as Siegrain. What fame do you know?" Mystogan asked as Hikari cupped her mug in her hands.

"What exactly has ji-chan told you about me aside that I am from another world?" Hikari asked to judge where to start. "Nothing, he told me it would be better for you to explain. He did tell me about your mother though."

"Well, that makes things easy. I'll start from the beginning. About three years before I was born I believe, a war broke out among the mages of Earth, my world, between two factions; Light and Dark. The leader of the Light is a man named Albus Dumbledore, the man who kidnapped my mother. The leader of the Dark was a man called Voldemort, an alias that translates to 'Flight from Death', his true name being Tom Marvollo Riddle." Hikari began as she tucked one of her black bangs behind her ear as the rest of her hair turned a somber blue.

"My parents, once they learned mom was pregnant with me, went into hiding as they were major adversaries of Voldemort. Somehow Voldemort found where we were hiding and attacked October 31st, which on Earth is a holiday called Halloween or Samhain." Hikari paused to collect herself and Mystogan reached over the table to take her hand in his.

"Take your time Hikari, I can tell this isn't easy," he soothed rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Thank you, as I was saying, Voldemort attacked. We were in the living room when the wards protecting our home fell. My father, James, ordered my mother to take me and run, that he'd hold off Voldemort as long as he could so we could escape. My mother ran with me upstairs to my nursery where we had a teleportation device called a portkey. When mom tried to use it she learned Voldemort cast a spell to prevent escape so she placed me in my crib. According to  Tachigami, one of my spirits that mom was also contracted to, she knelt and kept saying how much I was loved by her and dad."

A tear ran down Hikari's face as she recalled the memory the rat spirit showed her of her mother's final moments that Mystogan wiped away, having moved to sit beside her.

"She knew she was going to die Mystogan. When Voldemort broke through the door she turned to him and begged for my life. Over and over she pleaded for him to take her and not me. Voldemort gave her a choice, stand aside and live or stand her ground and die. She chose to stand her ground. In doing so she activated a spell that required her willing sacrifice to cast, a protection that would ensure no evil could touch me."

"After he killed my mother he turned to me and cast the spell that killed both of my parents on me. However, due to mom's spell, the curse rebounded and struck Voldemort instead, leaving me with the scar on my brow and a shard of his soul inside it." Hikari said shakily as she stared into her tea and Mystogan gave a silent prayer to her mother, his respect for her growing greatly. No matter how many say they would die for another, few do so.

"She was a great woman and greater mother. I gather that through her sacrifice and your survival, you became famous right?" Mystogan stated as she returned to his seat across from her once she calmed.

"Yes, and I hate it and Halloween. People celebrate my survival and the death of my parents. They don't think of it like that, but I do." Hikari hissed as she gulped down her now luke-warm tea.

"I'm sorry for your loss Hikari, and I thank you for being willing to tell me," Mystogan said with a soft gaze and Hikari's gaze snapped to his with shock making Mystogan frown internally. Had no one told the woman, for she was no child, in front of him their condolences? What was wrong with those people, they may not have known her parents, but it's common decency to offer such a courtesy! Mystogan fumed inside his head as he told her his story and how he came to Earthland to repay the favor.

* * *

By the time Laxus arrived home several hours later Mystogan was laughing at a story Hikari was telling him about a prank she pulled on a classmate. Walking silently into the kitchen he waited until the man calmed down before speaking.

"Having fun Mystogan?" Hikari has good stories." he called out making them both jump.

"Ah Laxus, yes I am. Hikari-chan is a delight to talk to." Mystogan said as he put his mask and bandana on.

"Well, feel free to visit anytime. Save for Mira, the hag, gramps, Kari, and the Raijinshuu no one knows where I live so you shouldn't run into others." Laxus told the self-exiled prince who nodded.

"I will take you up on that offer, though not often. Hikari-chan, remind me to show you how to use staves since you're familiar with using a wand." Mystogan said as he stood to leave, bowing his head to her.

"Sure thing Mystogan-kun, see you later." Hikari beamed as he left before turning to her onii-chan.

"How was your day Laxus-nii? Anything interesting occur at the guild?" She asked as she hugged him. 

"Good, and aside from the usual guild brawl, nothing happened. Though gramps agreed that you could come on the job I've chosen for myself and the Raijinshuu next week. And, if you feel read, you'll meet the guild in a few days." Laxus said as he returned the hug.

"Do you think I'm ready?" Hikari asked as she pulled away to look into her onii-chan's storm-grey eyes.

Laxus' gaze softened as he pet Hikari's hair. "I can't be the judge of that imouto, all I can say is that I'll support you no matter what," he swore as he continued to pet her hair.

"I want to try, the guild is family, I want to meet mine." Hikari declared as she looked up at him again, her hair turning bright purple with determination.

"Then we'll try if any of the morons give you trouble just tell me so I can zap them or zap them yourself." Laxus smiled as Hikari went bake into the kitchen to prepare dinner, something that Hikari had put her foot down on as she liked cooking.

* * *

 

Two days later Hikari stood with Laxus in the entryway of their home and was mentally going over her supplies she was taking with her to the guild with Laxus(in case of a brawl).

"Got your keys, Kari?"

"Yep"

"Seeds?"

"Check"

"Rune book?"

"Yes,"

"Combat knives?"

"Got them"

"Whips and battle kimonos?"

"Within my requip Laxus-nii."

"Auntie's grimoire?" 

"On my charm bracelet as is my trunk."

"Sounds like you have everything."

"And I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Laxus picked Hikari up and used his lightning body to travel to their grandfather's office.

"Ah, Laxus, Hikari, ready to meet the guild?" Makarov asked as he looked up from his paperwork, his gaze focused on Hikari.

"As much as I can be ji-chan. And if I get overwhelmed all I have to do is say Orochi." Hikari said, reciting her safeword they'd all decided on.

"Very well, I will go tell everyone about our new member," Makarov said as he left the office while Hikari and Laxus went to the rest area on the second floor where the Raijinshuu waited, the couches not visible from the first floor.

* * *

Makarov looked over the second-floor balcony at his children with a smile. Though he knew it would be difficult for Hikari at first he knew in his heart that with the help of the guild she would heal quickly and overcome any hurdle.

"Everyone listen up!" he called out and the guild ceased it's brawl immediately, save for Natsu whom he silenced with his titan magic enlarged fist.

"Today a new member is joining us," here the guild broke out in cheer looking around for the new guildmate when Makarov continued, "yes, yes, it is a joyous occasion. But before they are introduced I need to explain some things to you all." Makarov said in a somber tone making the hall go quiet again.

"What is it master?" Erza Scarlet called out from beside Loke and Gray. 

"It is something that has haunted me now for over twenty years," the master began as he sat on the railing, "Twenty-three years ago, as those who were around back then will recall, my daughter Lillian was kidnapped never to be seen again." At this those who knew Lillian clenched their fists.

"Master, has Lillian been found at last?" Wakaba asked as he refilled his pipe.

"No, no she has not. Six and a half months ago a young child came to Fairy Tail looking for myself and Ivan. In my meeting with her, I discovered the child is Lillian's daughter Hikari." 

Gasps filled the air at the master's declaration and Macao, who'd been close to Lillian, shouted, "Then why hasn't Hikari been around sooner!"

"Because Macao, Hikari has suffered a great deal. My daughter and her husband James were murdered when Hikari was a baby. Because of this Hikari was placed with those who were believed to be my daughter's relatives and abused for twelve years."

Roars of rage filled this air, the more volatile members like Erza, Gray, and Natzu beginning to lose control of their magic.

"Where are they, Gramps! Let's show them why you don't mess with Fairy Tail!" Natsu roared as Happy gave his trademark "Aye sir!"

"Calm down Natsu, those monster will pay in time," Makarov assured as Erza placed a firm hand on the fire dragon's shoulder.

"Now, Hikari has joined Fairy Tail and for the past six months has been healing. I want all of you to make her welcome but do NOT treat her differently as it will upset her. Understand?" Makarov said and the entire hall broke into cheer.

Seeing this Makarov looked over his shoulder and nodded to his grandchildren as he answered various questions from the older members.

* * *

 

Hikari could hear everything that was happening in the hall and felt warmth fill her at their rage on her behalf.

"See, I told you they'd love you." Laxus grinned from his spot beside her.

"I know you said so, but it's still surprising." Hikari blushed as she fiddled with her hair, it currently is a mix of pink and red.

When she saw her grandfather look back at them she took a deep breath and stood, her hair going through a rainbow of colors before settling on her normal blood red. 

"Right, see you later nii-chan," Hikari said with a fist pump before approaching the railing.

* * *

 

Everyone waited with bated breath as they heard footsteps approached the rail of the second floor, Levy having used her Solid Script to make a welcome banner in black and purple after hearing Hikari's favorite colors.

When they saw Hikari hiding behind Makarov the entire guild screamed, "Adorable!" in unison, this causing Hikari to squeak reminding them of a rabbit before she made her way down the stairs.

Happy flew over to Hikari who stared at him for all of two seconds before plucking him from the air and hugging him.

"So cute! I didn't know cats could fly in Fiore!" Hikari gushed as Freed and Mira groaned while handing over 200 jewels each to Bickslow.

"Hello Hikari-chan" Happy greeted as he let Hikari use him as a shield, being a cat he knew she was nervous.

"You can talk too?! So cool!" Hikari babbled as she scratched behind Happy's ears making him purr.

"Yep, and I fly using Aera magic. My name is Happy, do you want some fish?" Happy asked after Hikari released him, holding out a fish to her that she took.

"I'll have to cook it but thank you Happy," Hikari said as Natsu walked over and introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. What kind of magic do you use Hikari-chan?" The Pinkett greeted, his inner dragon claiming the female Dreyar as kin.

"Oh, um, I use several different types because magic in my homeland is different from here. I use fire, ice, lightning, plant, seith, a type of transformation called metamorphagus, Celestial, healing, another transformation called animagus, letter, light, thought projection, requip type Kunoichi, dispell, telepathy, and water."

Hikari muttered, impressing the guild with the list of magics.

"Yowza, that's a lot of magic. Hey everyone! Let's all tell Hikari our magics!" Natsu declared and everyone agreed.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, like you I use requip, Type Knight, but I also use sword and telekinesis magic."

"Gray Fullbuster, I use Ice magic and molding magick known as Ice-Make, I'll give you some tips!"

"Alzack Connell, guns magic"

"Bisca Mulan, guns and requip, type Gunner."

"Cana Alberona, Fortune Telling and Magic Card. If you need a drinking partner I'm your girl!"

"Elfman Strauss! I'm Mira's manly brother and I use Takeover: Beast Soul! Man!"

"Droy, I use plant magic as well!"

"Jet, my magic's High Speed!"

"Loke, I use telepathy and Ring magic, don't take this the wrong way but I have a bad history with Stellar mages so forgive me if I avoid you!"

"Levy McGarden, letter magic: Solid Script, I'll show you some stuff!"

"Laki Olietta, Molding Magic: Wood-Make, let me know if perverts bug you."

"Mest Gryder, Spatial Magic: Teleportaion."

"Max Alors, Sandstorm."

"Macao Conbolt, Purple Flare. If you want to know about your mom, ask me, Wakaba, or Reedus."

"Warren Rocko, Telepathy."

"Wakaba Mine, Smoke"

"Vijeeter Ecor, Dancer"

"Touka, water so I'll teach you some tips."

"Romeo Conbolt! I'm not an official member yet but I'll be one! I'm going to use my dad's Purple Flare and improve it."

"Reedus Jonah, pict magic, allow me to paint your portrait sometime."

"Nab Lasaro, Seith Magic: Animal Possession."

"Gildarts Clive, Crush"

Hikari looked amazed at all the different types of magic and the offers to show her how to improve her own.

"I'll try my best to remember everyone! And Loke, it's okay. I'll try not to use my Celestial Magic around you so you're not uncomfortable." Hikari promised as she tilted her head cutely, noting with her seith magic that he didn't look like a normal human and hearing Tachigami's voice in her head saying that Loke was a spirit banished by the king but that he didn't know which.

"So what team will you join?" Wakaba asked making Laxus snort loudly from the balcony. 

"Kari is with me and the Raijinshuu. But if she wants she can help you morons out." Laxus drawled as he leaned against the railing beside his grandfather.

"Laxus-nii!" Hikari pouted making him chuckle. "Sorry Kari, but I doubt you'll be joining any other team." Laxus joked as a smile spread on his face. Hikari looked like she'd found her place within the family, as it's precious bunny.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, Touka is not an OC but an actual member in the manga. To write this scene I went to the Fairy Tail wiki to research all the members and their magic.


	11. Questions, Explanations, and Exploding Wands

In preparation for the mission, the Raijinshuu would go on the next week Hikari started training with some of her Earth magic within the guild hall so the guild could see her work. Standing across from her grandfather Hikari held her 11in Holly and Phoenix feather wand in her hand.

"Now, if anyone has any questions about my homeland before we start?" Hikari asked and Gray answered her.

"What's with the stick? Is it like holder magic?"

"In a way, yes, magic in my homeland is very different than it is here. It's more like intention and imagination with a chant as there isn't a set path. There are many different types like my metamorphagus and animagus magic, but the school that my parents and I learned at is rather prejudiced against certain types. They are extremely backward considering that if it isn't what they label "Light" magic, then it is evil and therefore illegal. They're bad about creatures too, like how most Stellar mages see the spirits as tools or things. If you had even a drop of creature blood in your veins you were treated horribly."

At this most of the guild looked horrified and Levy tentatively asked, "Can you give an example?" though she wasn't sure if she wanted an answer.

"Yes, this is the best example I can think of, and I've only read about this. If you were one of Mother Moon's blessed, commonly called werewolves, who turn into a half-man, half-wolf beasts when the moon is full, you are treated like scum. There are even laws in place that make it impossible to learn magic, own property, have a job, and even get married or have children." Hikari explained as she ran her hand through her somber blue hair.

"You're kidding..." Mira exclaimed in horror, who does that?

"Sadly I'm not, mages tend to have a magic alignment, one of three. These alignments are 'Light', 'Dark', and 'Grey'. If you're a Light mage you have no problems most of the time. If you are a Dark mage you are most likely evil and thus treated as such. Grey mages have a balancing act; if you are Grey leaning toward Light you're treated as a Light mage. If you don't lean either way and are a Neutral Grey, then you are held in suspicion but left mostly alone. Grey leaning toward Dark mages are treated like Dark mages."

"How awful," Canna muttered, downing her sake before Hikari continued.

"My father, James, was a Light mage and mom was Neutral Grey. Because she married a Light mage and one from a noble family to boot she wasn't giving the distrust most Neutrals get. Dad was from a pureblood family, meaning he came from a bloodline with no non-mages called muggles or Muggle-borns in his ancestry for at least five generations. Mom, because no one knew she wasn't an Evans, was a Muggle-born as her adoptive family were muggles. And because no one knew about mom's heritage, I am considered a half-blood of a pureblood and muggle-born. Though I'm a pureblood myself if grandmother was a mage, any children I have will be half-bloods as well." Hikari said with a disgusted sneer that everyone echoed.

"They put value on blood purity?!" Erza growled in anger as she pulled a sobbign Levy into her arms.

"How terrible, all life matters." Mira sighed as she hugged a crying Elfman and imagined how much suffering such a belief caused.

"I agree, it's why I never treat any race greater or lesser than another myself," Hikari stated before rubbing her thumb along the hilt of her wand.

"Let us return to the point at hand children. Hikari, please do not use destructive spells." Makarov requested and Hikari raised her wand ignoring the feeling of wrongness coming from it.

"When you are ready ji-chan," Hikari said as a magic circle appeared beneath her grandfather. "Give it your best." Makarov challenged and Hikari responded.

"Stupif-" Hikari had barely got out the first syllables of the stunning spell when a loud bang rang out through the air and Natsu yelped as he dodged a shard of the wand that embedded into a pillar behind the dragon slayer.

"What the heck!" Natsu yelped looking at the shard that was almost completely embedded within the pillar.

"Natsu! Are you okay?! I don't know what happened wands are not supposed to do that oh my god thatcouldhavekilledyou!I'msosorry." Hikari babbled as she ran over to the fire dragon.

"I'm fine, slayer reflexes," Natsu assured her as he noticed the red and gold feather in her hand. "Where'd that come from?" Natsu asked pointing to the feather making Hikari look down.

"This is...this was the core of my wand, a phoenix feather. Every wand and wand core is bonded with their mage. Your magic must be compatible with the wand as it chooses you, not the reverse." Hikari mumbled as the feather caught fire and the trill of a phoenix sounded through the air.

"So why did your's shatter like that?" Gray asked in confusion as Hikari started crying. Seeing this Mira rushed over to the crying girl and embraced her.

"I don't know!" Hikari wailed, she felt like a piece of her soul was ripped away.

Makarov walked over to the embedded shard and spoke softly, "I believe that the reason is that while your wand matched you with the blocks on your magic, now that they are gone you were poorly matched. If I remember you have wandless magic listed as one of your abilities."

Hikari hiccupped as she listened to her grandfather and her sobbign subsided. "If that's true, then why would it choose me? Knowing if the blocks were removed that it would be destroyed?"

"What was your wand made of other than the feather child?" Porlyusica asked from the entrance of the guild hall.

"Holly, eleven inches, the wand maker said that the combination was unusual," Hikari answered only for her eyes to widen at the sight of the old man behind her teacher making the old healer turn.

"Hello Lady Potter, though it's Dreyar now isn't it?" the man greeted with a light bow.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Hikari whispered in shock causing the man's eyes to crinkle with mirth.

"Indeed Lady Dreyar, it has been about two years hasn't it?"

"How do you know my granddaughter?" Makarov asked with a warning tone while everyone went on the defensive.

"I am the one who made her wand Lord Dreyar. I am Garrick Ollivander, master wand crafter. I can recall every wand I've ever sold. Your daughter's wand was 10 and a quarter, willow, swishy and nice for charm work, with a dual-core of Pixie wing and Hippogriff talon. The Pixie wing making it good for mischief, charms, and transfiguration. The Hippogriff talon making it powerful and destructive if necessary. A good wand for a member of Fairy Tail wasn't it?"

Ollivander chuckled before continuing, "As for your son-in-law James, his wand was 11in mahogany, pliable and excellent for transfiguration with an unusual dual core of dragon heartstring and Ashwinder egg. Before you ask young dragon slayer, dragons of my homeland are not intelligent like your father. They are intelligent, but cannot use magic or speak. I believe that Hikari has met a hatchling Norwegian Ridgeback did you not?" 

"I did, her name was originally Norbert as the man who hatched her thought she was male, but changed it to Norberta before she was sent to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary." Hikari blushed, she missed the hatchling who called her 'mamma' in parseltongue dragon dialect(though she hadn't known is was parseltongue at the time).

"I'm willing to bet Norberta misses you as much as you miss her Hikari, no I am not reading your mind, I can just read people due to my craft. Now, Hikari's wand as said was 11in Holly, nice and supple, with a phoenix tail feather core. It was also a twin wand as the phoenix that donated its feather gave another. 13 and a half inches, Yew, phoenix tail feather core. Powerful wands, but the brother of Hikari's wand is, unfortunately, the wand that killed a great many people, Lillian and James included, and gave Hikari that scar."

Ollivander's face warped into one of remorse as he bowed his head. 

"It is not your fault Ollivander-san, you only did your job," Makarov told the wand maker who nodded.

"Indeed, now as I've said what the cores of James and Lillian's represented, I shall do so for Hikari's, along with the woods before I get to the reason behind my visit. 

"Phoenix feathers, tail feathers especially, allow for a variety of magics and are hard to gain the allegiance of. They prefer counter-spells and charms but if bonded strongly to their master will cast any type of spell. Holly wood often chooses those who need help overcoming a tendency to anger or impetuosity. But, and this was Hikari's case, they often choose those who are engaged in some dangerous and often spiritual quest."

Hikari immediately thought of Voldemort's obsession with her at this and clenched her fists.

"Mahogany symbolizes strength, safety, protectiveness, and practicality. Willow has healing powers, non-verbal magic, and like those with great potential. It often chooses those with some usually unwarranted insecurity however well they may hide it. Lillian's insecurity was her goal to come home I believe."

"As for yew wood wands, reputed to endow the master with the power of life and death like all wands but yew retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation in dueling and all curses. This does not mean those who have one are evil like Voldemort, rather yew wands can be extremely fierce protectors of others. in fact, when a mage is buried with their yew wand the wand will sprout into a new tree to guard their master's grave. Yew wands never choose mediocre or timid masters." Ollivander said causing Hikari to tilt her head. 

'It seems that yew can get a bad wrap like snakes thanks to Voldemort.'

"This is all interesting, but why are you here?" Laxus asked, lightning sparking off his body.

"I knew Hikari's wand would break, thus I cast a small charm on it so I would know when it did and come to replace it. It is extremely common for a mage to need a new wand as they grow in power." Ollivander answered as he set his suitcase down on a nearby table and started pulling out planks of wood, jars of core samples, metal ingots, and gemstones. 

 


	12. Choosing the Components and Magi-stones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have it planned that Hikari will have a staff, and all the wand wood and core information from the last chapter comes from Harry Potter wiki sources. When it comes to the metal and gemstones I researched them as well. Everything has a purpose. Though there are some cores that are of my own making.

"Now," Ollivander began as he gestured to the group of wood samples, "every type of wand wood is here. Pulse your magic over them and pick up what reacts the strongest. The samples are Acacia, Alder, Apple, Ash, Aspen, Beech, Birch, Blackthorn, Black Walnut, Cedar, Cherry, Chestnut, Cypress, Dogwood, Ebony, Elder, Elm, English Oak, Fir, Hawthorn, Hazel, Holly, Hornbeam, Ivy, Larch, Laurel, Mahogany, Maple, Pear, Pine, Poplar, Prickly Ash, Redwood, Reed, Rosewood, Rowan, Silver Lime, Spruce, Sugar Maple, Swamp Mayhaw, Sycamore, Tamarack, Vine, Walnut, Willow, and Yew." 

Hikari pulsed her magic over the table before grabbing the Yew plank as it was the strongest and the Ebony and Holly planks.

"A triple shell focus, impressive. As stated before Holly chooses spiritual quests and those who need to temper their anger or impetuosity while Yew can be fierce and protective. Ebony, however, is interesting due to its reputation of being highly suited to all manner of combative magic and transfiguration. It is happiest in the hand of one who has the courage to be themselves; non-conformists, individualists, or those comfortable with being labeled outsiders. It best matches those who will hold fast to their beliefs, no matter the external pressure, and will not be swayed easily from their purpose."

Ollivander explained as he used his wand to send the other samples back to his case before motioning to the table filled with core samples.

"These are cores; you'll use the same process. The cores are Ashwinder egg, Basilisk scale, fang, and bone. Billywig shell, Coral, and dragon heartstrings from the following dragons: Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Hebridean Black, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, Swedish Short-snout, and Ukrainian Ironbelly. Dittany, Phoenix feather, Unicorn tail hair, Veela hair, Threstral tail hair, Troll whisker, Hungarian Horntail spike, Thunderbird tail feather, Wampus Cat hair, Grindylow tooth, Hippogriff talon and feather, Mandrake root, Kneazle whisker, Pixie wing, Peruvian Vipertooth fang, and a scale and fang from a Norwegian Ridgeback."

Hikari's eyes bulged at the list of cores before taking a deep breath and pulsing her magic.

The cores that responded ended us being the Ridgeback scale and fang, Basilisk fang, Threstral tail hair.

"Interesting, very interesting Lady Dreyar," Ollivander said when a flash of fire appeared above the table and a familiar bird appeared. "Fawkes?" Hikari whispered as the phoenix chirped.

"It seems that Fawkes wishes to give another of his feathers. This will not make your new focus a sibling to Voldemort's, only wands created at the same time are siblings if they share cores from the same creature." Ollivander explained as Fawkes plucked the longest feather from his tail and gave it to Hikari, nuzzling her face and preening her hair.

"Thank you, Fawkes," Hikari whispered as she stroked the phoenix's breast feathers. Fawkes trilled before flashing away and Hikari handed the feather to Ollivander.

"you have a special bond with that phoenix Lady Dreyar, for it to go against it's bonded master. Cherish it." Ollivander said with a smile.

"Now, the Ridgeback scale and fang, like a heartstring, represent power and easy learning of spells but also a ferocious need to protect loved ones. This scale and fang comes from Norberta as I had a feeling and made a trip to visit the reserve." 

At this Hikari smiled and laughed.

"Ridgebacks are one of the most feared dragons save for the Horntail when it comes to protecting their young. The basilisk fang represents cunning and will boost a wide array of spells, particularly curses and hexes, and favor parselmouths like yourself. Threstral tail hair means you have seen, understand, and accept death for what it is. But surprisingly it also means protection and healing. This core is for those who understand what it is to lose someone and find strength in the aftermath. Phoenix feathers are versatile in defensive spells and represent rebirth. You have 'died' and been 'reborn' multiple times in your life and will continue to do so."

Ollivander explained to the guild and they smiled at Hikari, realizing how strong-willed the youngest Dreyar must be.

"In all, through these shells and cores, you are impulsive when it comes to protecting others and are not willing to be swayed from your path. Being an outsider is where you shine even though you dislike being in the spotlight for fame you feel undeserving of. You are balanced in both offense and defense and understand what it means to face your own mortality. Toward those who earn your scorn, you are a fierce adversary and a frightful yet mischievous revenge artist. Toward those who you love and trust you will be an immovable wall of protective force and gentle to those who are vulnerable." 

Ollivander described as he placed the chosen cores with the wood planks.

"Now, because your focus will be a staff due to the natures of your shell and cores I will need you to add a metal(s) and focus gem(s)."

"Wait, staff? Not a wand?" Hikari asked in confusion; she'd never heard of a mage with a staff back on Earth.

"Yes Lady Dreyar, as a wand will be out of place here and I ran into a member of the guild who uses staves alone with the nature of the wood and cores I decided a staff would be better for you. It'll be large at first, but you'll quickly adapt."

"Oh, I see. Please call me Hikari and not Lady Dreyar, it's weird." Hikari requested making her cousin give a barking laugh.

"Very well Hikari, now please find your metal. This is celestial bronze, gold, mithril, platinum, and silver." Hikari picked the mithril and celestial bronze almost instantly making Ollivander chuckle.

"All that is left is the gem," the wand maker said as he pointed to the line of gems on the bar counter.

"The gems are agate, alexandrite, amazonite, amber, amethyst, apache tears, apatite, aquamarine, aventurine, azurite, bloodstone, calcite, carnelian, chrysocolla, chrysoprase, citrine, diamond, emerald, fluorite, garnet, hematite, iolite, jade, jasper, kyanite, labradorite, lapis lazuli, larimar, malachite, moonstone, morganite, obsidian, onyx, opal, pearl, peridot, pyrite, quartz, rhodochrosite, rose quartz, ruby, sapphire, smoky quartz, snowflake obsidian, sodalite, tanzanite, tiger eye, topaz, tourmaline, turquoise, zircon, aragonite, charoite, golden obsidian, howlite, lepidolite, moldavite, ocean jasper, picture jasper, prehnite, rainbow obsidian, rainforest jasper, serpentine, sandstone, and unakite."

Ollivander listed making the whole guild wonder how he said all that in one breath. Then they laughed when he chugged down a glass of water Mira offered.

Hikari closed her eyes this time as not to be distracted by the shiny stones (her inner beast from one of her animagus no doubt; damn thing was a klepto for anything shiny. Gaia, she hoped she wasn't a niffler) and allowed the pull to guide her hand.

When she opened her eyes she saw twelve stones floating in the air.

"You never cease to amaze me Hikari," Ollivander called out as he looked over the stones.

"What is it Ollivander-san?" Erza asked as the wand maker gathered all the materials chosen by Hikari.

"Rainforest Jasper represents a connection to nature, earth, and joy. Unakite represents releasing toxicity, healing the body, and perseverance. Gold obsidian represents purification, manifesting, and will-power. Snowflake obsidian represents persistence and overcoming difficulties. Rose quartz represents love, trust, and emotional healing. Obsidian represents protection, leadership, and confidence. Chrysoprase is love, healing, and joy. Emerald is love, compassion, and abundance. Bloodstone is purification, courage, and vitality. And apatite is intuition, wisdom, and communication." Ollivander began and Hikari wondered how red her face is, feeling where the wandmaker was going with this.

"Just by the stones alone, you can see how Hikari is as a person. She is a nurturer by nature, or rather a healer. You have the ability to forgive someone, but you will never forget. Though you cannot forget you will not let it temper your judgment." 

Hikari blushed further at the description, was she really like that? She didn't think she was anything special and what Ollivander was saying made her sound it.

"Don't be embarrassed Hikari, from what it sounds like your personality and aura are something to be proud of. Now, as I believe that making my granddaughter's staff will take time, will she still be able to cast your homeland's magic properly. She has wandless as one of her abilities, but I do not know that that implies."

"Of course she will, while it will be difficult at first because she's been conditioned to use a wand a witch of her caliber will easily adapt."

"A witch of Hikari's caliber?" Erza asked causing an excited smile to appear on his face.

"Why yes, Hikari you are familiar with a magi-stone are you not? Which of the five levels are you? I believe you should be one of the higher ones if wandless is a natural ability."

"Magi-stone? Never heard of them," Hikari titled her head in confusion causing Ollivander to frown.

"What do you mean, one should have been used after you were sorted your first year. It was a standard practice placed by the founders to use the stones to determine how much magic a child had and adjust the curriculum to suit each level." Ollivander said with a grim look on his face, while he hadn't paid attention to what goes on within the school he would think they wouldn't forget such an important step.

"I've never heard of such a thing, how does a magi-stone work and I assume that everyone received the same curriculum," Hikari asked with narrowed eyes as her thought drifted to Nevill, could that be why he had such a hard time?

"Well," Ollivander began with a tense tone, "just because someone is accepted to Hogwarts as a mage student does not mean that they are as powerful or have the same amount of magic as another. I would imagine it is the same here, two mages can have vastly different reserves of magic at their command," he said and everyone nodded, depending on one's magic they could have very different wellsprings.

"Is there a board I can write on? Explaining will be easier with one," Ollivander requested and Mira handed him a light pen and explained how to use it, "thank you, Ms. Strauss. Now, there are several different ways to judge a mage's magic wellspring, or core. of magic, the most common is to use a magi-stone which classifies a mage as one of five types; puddle, pond, lake, sea, and ocean. And just like the bodies of water the size of the wellspring within the mage has and the amount of power they can draw out varies between mages."

Ollivander explained as he drew a large pyramid in the air with 'puddle' in the bottom layer, 'pond' in the second, 'lake' in the middle, 'sea' in the fourth, and 'ocean' in the fifth.

"In truth, everyone in Hikari and I's homeland has magic, but not everyone can use it. The name of each level refers somewhat to how much the person can use. Puddles, also called muggles, have magic as it is a requirement for life, but cannot use it at all and are also incapable of seeing magic as their wellsprings are too small though there are those who are sensitive to it. By not being able to see magic I mean that some creatures cannot be seen by muggles as they are made of pure magic." Ollivander said as he wrote 'muggle' within the bottom level.

"The next level, 'pond', refers to those who are commonly called 'squibs', those who have more magic than a muggle and can see magic but cannot use it themselves due to damaged pathways within the body; squibs also tend to be born into magic families. Thus they are not called muggles. Most purebloods are under the incorrect belief that muggles and squibs have no magic. " 

Here he wrote 'squib in the second level.

"Lakes make of 85% of the mage population, roughly 13% are seas, and 2% are within the ocean category who have the largest wellspring and ability to draw out their power. To my knowledge, there are only four well-known ocean level mages."

Ollivander informed as he filled in the rest of the pyramid.

"Those four are Merlin, Morgana Lefey, Albus Dumbledore, and Voldemort though the last is barely within the category."

Makarov narrowed his eyes in contemplation before speaking, thinking within his mind that such a stone could prevent magic exhaustion, "Do you know where we can get a magi-stone?"

"In fact, I do, I always carry one with me. You may keep this one as I have many others." Ollivander informed as he pulled out a cloth covered object from his pocket the size of a large apple.

"This is a magi-stone, I'm sure that a runemaster will be able to change it to suit Fiore's mages better," he said as he handed the stone to Makarov who thanked him.

"How does this stone work as it is now?" Porlyusica asked.

"It is fairly simple, push your magic into the stone and the color it glows is the level of magic. Pink is puddle, purple is pond, blue is lake, red is sea, and black is ocean." Ollivander explained before he pushed his magic into the stone making it glow bright red.

"I see, Hikari, you go first my child," Makarov said and Hikari nodded before asking,

"Does the intensity of the color also tell you how much magic you have?"

"Indeed it does, if the glow is duel colored with one color stronger than the other you are closer to the level the stronger color is. If, like me, the color is within a single level but intense it tells you where within the level you are. I am a mid-sea as the color is bright red."     

Hikari nodded sharply before using the stone and getting an abyss black glow marking her as an ocean before the rest of Fairy Tail tried it save for Porlyusica who had no interest and Mystogan who wasn't there.

* * *

 

**Fairy Tail levels (will change later after Freed changes the runes to go by ranks instead of levels)**

Natsu was black-edged red

Erza was ink black

Gray was black-edged red

Happy was light red

Jet was red

Levy was light red

Droy was blue

Nab was blue

Bixslow was black

Freed was black

Laxus was abyss black

Evergreen was blood red

Mira was black

Elfman was red

Loke was bright red

Mest was red-edged blue

Laki was blood red (to her delight)

Alzak was red

Bisca was red

Max was blue

Macao was blue

Warren was blue

Vigeeter was light blue

Touka was ocean blue

Romeo was purple (he is a child after all)

Reedus was ocean blue

Gildarts was abyss black

Makarov was abyss black

* * *

"Cool! Everyone is so powerful!" Romeo exclaimed, not even a bit put off for being purple.

"Powerful indeed. However, I would have a runemaster re-ward the stone to fit Fiore as I said," Ollivander reminded before heading for the door.

"I will have the staff ready by the winter solstice before I go, are there any designs or enchantments you want Hikari?"

"Yes sir, I would like the following enchantments if possible, Anti-theft, unbreakable, untraceable, and a blood enchantment to ensure only those of my blood or myself can ever use the staff. As for design, I would like it to be about six feet long like an average bo staff with the gems along the body save for the malachite, golden obsidian, and bloodstone. At the top of the staff, I'd like it to split into three cobra heads, the outer heads will have the malachite and bloodstone in the foreheads of the snakes while the middle will have a scythe blade of your choice coming out of the mouth with the golden obsidian in the forehead."

"And the bottom?" 

"Um, I think a three-inch spike so I could dig the staff into the ground, but retractable so I won't have to worry about stabbing myself. Maybe have one of the other gemstones be the trigger for the spike to appear."

"Very well Hikari, all that should be feasible as I will ask the goblins to assist me with the metal work. I daresay this will be the most powerful foci I have ever made." Ollivander agreed before leaving.

"Well, that was interesting, to say the least, Hikari, you are still going with Laxus and the Raijinshuu to Medowgrove are you not?" Makarov asked causing her to nod.

"Yes ji-chan, I'll be using my celestial magic mostly as I wish to begin working with my spirits." 

"Be careful, Laxus, do ensure that she's safe."

"Do you have to ask? Kari, gather your things we have a train to catch."


	13. Innocent Light Plans for Monkey Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to darkvampirekisses for pointing out a couple of spelling mistakes in chapter 5, if anyone spots a mistake please tell me and thank you for doing so. I went back and fixed the mistakes and found a lot of others so thank you again for telling me.

After leaving the guild with a bunch of "good luck"s and "you'll do great Hikari-chan!"s the cousins/siblings and the Raijinshuu left for Magnolia Station to catch the train leaving for Medowgrove, which was on the other side of Fiore near the border with Bosco meaning that it would take the group a six-day train ride to reach.

As they boarded the train Hikari noticed the green tinge to her nii-chan's face but didn't comment as she looked to Freed.

"Freed-senpai, what is this job about?"

"Well Hikari, it seems that the village of Meadowgrove has had problems with a clan of Forrest Vulcans causing damage to the local farms for a few years now. Before the damage was minimal as they stuck close to the forest but now the clan is larger and bolder, last month a Vulcan attacked a young woman so the village, while very poor, has pooled their resources to offer a contract."

Freed explained as they entered their private train car.

"Why did the Vulcan attack the woman and what exactly is a Vulcan?" Hikari asked with a cute tilt of her head making Freed struggle to not gush at the cuteness, her ability to look absolutely adorable should be an illegal weapon. Lucky for Freed, Bickslow answered for him, "Vulcans are large anthropomorphic monsters that resemble primates. They possess really distinctive facial features like elongated chins, prolonged ears, and pointy heads that resemble a horn. They have gargantuan arms and equally large hands and big torsos. Their lower body is smaller with short legs and a long tail. The fur on their bodies and the patterns on their arms differs from species to species. Forest Vulcans, also called Gorians, have green fur with purple skin and five pink furred hearts on their arms. All species possess the ability "Take Over" which allows them to possess people. Vulcans also happen to be massive perverts obsessed with women."

Bickslow explained choosing his words carefully and enjoyed the way Hikari's soul flushed in rage, knowing she was too innocent to understand why the woman was attacked otherwise.

"Perverts?" Hikari asked in a dangerous tone before noticing Laxus' grimace and that his Sound Pods were on full blast, "What's wrong with nii-chan?" she asked worriedly, her anger gone in an instant giving the others whiplash from the change.

"While he doesn't like people knowing, you're his family and have a right to know. Laxus, like all dragon slayers, gets motion sick. He blocks most of it with loud music and we ignore what he can't." Evergreen giggled behind her fan and Hikari blinked.

'Wait, I know an Earth spell that handles motion sickness and a potion for it from mom's grimoire, Porlyusica-sensei had me learn it two weeks ago. This must be why.' Hikari thought with a determined look on her face.      

Tapping her nii-chan's arm to get his attention she smiled knowing she could help him.

"What is it imouto?" Laxus asked as he removed his Sound Pods.

"I know a spell from Earth that cures motion sickness temporarily and a potion I can get the ingredients for in Meadowgrove if they have an apothecary. If you lay your head in my lap I can cast it as it's easy to cast without a focus." Hikari explained and Laxus couldn't move fast enough, a way for his stomach to stop killing him? Hell yes!

Once his head was in her lap he watched as Hikari's eyes and hands started to glow a mint green as she muttered in what she called Latin while placing her left hand on his chest and her right on his forehead.

"Ventriculi infirmitate mentis et corporis hostibus et quaedam requies (Sickness of the stomach and mind, ease and let the body rest most kind)."

As she repeated her chant Laxus felt a cool tingling sensation spread from where her hands met his skin and swept away the knots in his stomach and sighed happily. 

Hikari watched the tension in his body melt away as he sunk into the bench with a content sigh. Smiling as she removed her hand from his chest, she carded the fingers of her other hand through his hair.

"That spell is a damn miracle; you said there is a potion?"

"Yes, it's more effective as well."

* * *

The next six days passed in peace as Hikari practiced first-year spells wandlessly and Laxus enjoyed a train ride for the first time since before the lacrima was placed inside him.

Upon their arrival in Meadowgrove Hikari was able to cast most of the first year defense spells confidently to Laxus' relief, though he disliked the feeling that the stupify spell left him with. That was a second year spell and the only one she could cast at the moment.

"Alright, this is what we'll do," Laxus began as they left the station, "Evergreen and Bickslow, you will go to the hotel and get our rooms. Freed and Kari, you go see if there is an apothecary or herbalist. I'll go meet with the mayor to get more details about this Vulcan clan." He ordered as he gave Hikari his enchanted money pouch that could carry up to 30,000 jewels before the group split with nods of confirmation.

* * *

 Hikari and Freed discovered that Meadowgrove had both and decided to go to the apothecary first as it was furthest from the hotel. 

"What all do you need and why are your eyes that color? They're bluish green," Freed asked as Hikari opened her grimoire and flipped to the right page.

"Oh, it's a sign I'm using my mind magics, Porlyusica-sensei thinks they'll stop glowing once I master the art. From the look of the apothecary, this guy overcharges for poor quality so I'm just ensuring we don't get overpriced. As for what I need," Hikari said as she read the recipe, "let's see, I want enough ingredients to brew a month's supply at least, so let's ask the shopkeep if he has them and how much it'll be. I know Laxus-nii gave us 30,000J, but most of these shouldn't cost more than 10,000J." Hikari muttered as she looked at the list.

"Very well, what is needed?" Freed asked as they entered the dingy shop.

"Alihosty, Dittany, Adder's Fork, Pomegranate, Nettle, Nux Myristica, Mandrake root, and Pheonix Bellflowers." Hikari listed as they approached the counter.

"Hello ma'am, how may I help you?" the sleazy looking old man asked with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Hello sir, I need a months supply of the following and, if you don't have it, would you know if the herbalist would carry it?" 

"Why yes, I'd know if Tomera had something I don't. What do you need?" The shopkeep simpered as Hikari listed the ingredients.

"Why yes, I have all those save for Nux Myristica unless it has a common name?" The man said happily while Hikari frowned.

"Nutmeg, the common name is nutmeg. I would think that the owner of an apothecary would know that, sir." Hikari intoned as she watched the man scuttle around to gather everything.

"Sorry ma'am, got the shop from me mum when she died, never been much of an herbalist." the man said gruffly as he filled the order, "That'll be 20,000J ma'am." he continued as Hikari's eyes narrowed and she swiftly read his mind.

'A young bint comes in here with a Fairy Tail bodyguard won't know these are expired, and a bint rich like this don't know how to shop. This all ain't worth 2,000J'

In an instant, Hikari's all black hair (the color she made it when she was around people who didn't belong to Fairy Tail) changed to a fire red and her eyes filled with malice.

"One, I am NOT a bint. Two, I am not rich. Three, Freed is my guildmate, not my bodyguard. Four, DO. NOT. TRY. TO SWINDLE. ME." She growled as she used her plant magic to summon a rose whip making the shopkeeper's eyes become saucers as the thorns dug into him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried looking to Freed for help who shook his head, internally shocked at Hikari's skill with the whip and her anger.

"Here is what will happen; first, you will get the fresh stock from the back that the herbalist brought you this morning. Second, you will give me three months supply for only 2,000J for calling me a rich bint. Third, you will keep that sleazy moth of your's shut or I WILL call the Rune Knights. Am I clear?" Hikari said, digging the thorns into the man to emphasize her pint.

"Yes! Yes! I'll do it, just don't call the knights!" 

"Good boy, you may wish to actually learn your trade, as I will tell you right now everything here in the front has been improperly cared for and is nowhere near as potent as it should be and some of it has become poisonous due to expiration," Hikari informed with narrowed, glacial green eyes as she watched the man rush around to fill her order, arms crossed against her chest and Freed's jaw dropped.

* * *

 Once the pair left the shop and were a good distance away with the supplies in Hikari's shrunken trunk Hikari suddenly sighed and dropped to her knees making Freed kneel beside her.

"Kari, are you okay?" he asked in concern and Hikari giggled nervously.

"Yeah, I just never thought that would work, I knew he would try to overprice us, but I didn't think I could be intimidating like nii-chan. That was scary," Hikari stuttered as she smiled at him.

"Well, it was certainly impressive to watch. You have a talent for it apparently." Freed joked as he helped her stand up, relieved she was just overwhelmed.

"Think so? I don't think I could do that often, but I just got so angry when he called me a rich bint and insulted you." Hikari said before she stretched making her back give a series of pops.

"Laxus and the others will be amused, and thank you for standing up for me." Freed smiled as they made their way to the hotel to meet up with the others.

"Any time senpai, Fairy Tail protects our own right?" Hikari returned the smile as she returned her hair to black.

"That is true, we protect our own with extreme prejudice, Natsu especially."

* * *

 

When the pair reached the hotel and Hikari spotted Laxus she bolted over to him and jumped on his back. "Hi, nii-chan, how was your meeting with the mayor?" she asked as he immediately supported her so she didn't fall.

"Annoying, as usual, the clan is roughly forty Vulcans; how did the shopping go? Get everything?"

"Good, got three month's supply for 2,000J. I'll let Freed-senpai tell you about it, here's your money pouch back." Hikari smiled handing the pouch over after he set her down before running over to Evergreen and Bickslow, oblivious to the shocked expression on Laxus' face.

"How the hell?" Laxus muttered looking to Freed.

"She is very good with intimidation and her mind magic. It was actually terrifying to watch despite it being her first attempt apparently." Freed admitted as they joined the others making Laxus chuckle.

"Okay, how did rooming go?" Laxus asked knowing Evergreen took care of it.

"Well, this hotel only has one master suite available so the manager is having cots placed in the room. As I have it planned, Freed, Bickslow, and I will have the cots while you and Kari have the bed since I took Kari's nightmares into account as only you can wake her."

Evergreen explained as Hikari's hair flashed through a rainbow of color before returning to all black while everyone nodded.

"Alright, when will we engage the Vulcans?" Bickslow asked.

"Tonight at sundown, that is when they've been attacking," Laxus responded before catching the look glinting in Hikari's eyes reminding him of a snake about to strike. 

"Something to add imouto?"

"Yes, we shouldn't engage the Vulcans in the forest, that is their domain and where they have the upper hand. We need to lure them into the open so they can't surprise and possess us. Also, we should scout out a place to use instead of attacking tonight, we don't know the terrain. Perhaps we can find a farmer willing to lend us a field."

Hikari said, grasping her chin in her hand, "Then, once we have a location either Evergreen or myself can act as the bait to lure the Vulcans to the field where Freed will have a rune trap waiting to prevent escape. From there it'll be Vulcan season." 

Hikari devised while using her light pen to write out the plan.

"Now, since Vulcans are perverts when it comes to females at first look Evergreen would be the best bet, but the girl who was attacked most recently was only a year older than me. Normally I wouldn't be the bait, and let me finish nii-chan, with my thought projection magic I can safely lure them into the trap. She can be with my projection to act as an incentive. My real body will be with Freed in the trap, closed off from the Vulcans."  

Once Laxus heard she'd used projection his jaw snapped shut, since she wouldn't be in danger he couldn't argue with her plan.

"Good plan Kari, Bickslow, have the Babies follow Eva to provide security. Freed, I want every kind of rune barrier you can think of in the trap. Maybe an anti-possession ward? Kari, you give Freed whatever back you can. Evergreen, don't wear heels so you can move freely. I'll be waiting to fry the Vulcans once the trap is sprung." Laxus instructed as the woman from the front desk walked over.

"Sorry for intruding, but I overheard your plan and wanted to let you know I have a field that backs right up to the treeline. We don't use it anymore because the soil's bad. Those damn monkeys ruined it two summers back." She said causing Laxus to smile and thank her.  

 


	14. Vulcan Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that this is the first story that I've used Japanese honorifics, if someone notices that I've misused one, please tell me.

The next morning Freed and Hikari followed the hotel manager, whose name they learned was Fey, to the ruined field to prepare the trap as Evergreen, Bickslow, and Laxus looked around the village to take up time (though Evergreen was more interested in shopping).

"Okay, this field is about 10 acres and as I said backs to the tree line," Fey said with a wave, blinking when Hikari pulled out her light pen.

"Freed-senpai, I think if we funnel them it'll be easiest. Maybe a single entry point from the forest? Large enough that the Vulcans don't suspect anything but small enough for no wild cards." Hikari muttered as she drew a baseball diamond in the air.

"Good idea, and we'll have an escape for Evergreen right about here so she doesn't get caught in Laxus' attack. Perhaps have Bickslow use the Babies to mark the exit?" Freed suggested marking the spot only for Kari to shake her head.

"No, all the Babies need to be with Ever, I'll mark it with my plant magic. An Evelyn Rose or a Corpse Flower. The Corpse Flower would keep the Vulcans away from the exit." Hikari countered before adding, "And easier to spot than any of the Babies."

"Corpse flower?" Freed asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, it's a flower in my homeland that grows over 10ft tall and blooms only once a year. It gets its name from the smell it gives off; rotting flesh."

Hikari explained as she marked the map with the flower's name.

"I see, that would be easier to see than one of the Babies. I'll give Ever a charm to eliminate the smell so she can get past it. How long will it take you to grow?"

"A few hours if I start now, but lets hammer out all the details of the plan first. Oh, Fey-san, I might be able to heal the field using my plant magic later. No promise though, I've never attempted to heal something this large."

"If you could I'd be grateful, the field's been in my family for eight generations."

"Then I'll try my best. Free, what kind of barriers are you thinking?"

"The anti-possession ward and an anti-escape. Do you have any other ideas?"

"Maybe one that would make some of the Vulcans fight each other to thin the heard? Why fight them all when we could fight some that are tired?"

"Good point, maybe a funnel that'll only allow groups of three once they enter the trap. That'd make 13 groups."

"How about ten groups of four, even if they refuse to fight each other they would be easy targets." 

"And with the funnel, any extras will be trapped in one area."

"All right, let's get started, I'll grow the flower you start warding."

* * *

By the time the pair finished the trap the sun had passed its zenith and started it's decent, the shadows telling the pair it was roughly 3 in the afternoon, confirmed by a quick 'tempus' by Hikari.

"Okay, it's three hours until sunset so I'll send a projection to get nii-chan and the others. And can you turn around so I can transfigure my clothes to entice the Vulcans?"

"Into what exactly?" Freed asked in concern.

"Well, if they are as perverted as Bickslow-senpai said, I was thinking a school girl uniform with thigh high stockings. I was going to go with a bikini but I think nii-chan would suffer an apoplexy." Hikari said innocently, not seeing how Freed paled and shuddered at the sudden image of Laxus strangling him for letting Hikari wear something like that.

"Yes, yes he would," Freed muttered as he turned around to hide a nosebleed. He may have no wish to see Hikari like that, but MiraJane? 'Must not think that way!' Freed scolded himself as he tried to shake the image of Mira in a bikini out of his mind. 

Once Freed had his back to her Hikari waved her hand over herself with a chant of 'mutatur' making her battle kimono turn into a Japanese schoolgirl uniform that was black with silver and purple details. The skirt barely reached mid-thigh and her jacket was unbuttoned to reveal the purple spaghetti strapped crop top she wore underneath with black thigh highs with silver lining.

"Done senpai," she said after conjuring a mirror to check her spellwork.

"Okay...what the hell?! Are you trying to get Laxus-sama to kill me?!" 

"Hush senpai, my thought projection will explain," Hikari assured as she sent her projection to get the others.

* * *

Laxus threw a fit at Hikari's outfit, no way in hell was he EVER letting her wear something like that again, but conceded to her when she explained just why she was wearing the uniform and how it'd help lure in the Vulcans. Didn't stop him from warning Freed that if anything happened to Hikari it'd be out of Freed's hide, to the greenett's horror.

Luckily the plan went off well once night fell and the girls lured the Vulcans into the field. Hikari decided that the stragglers would be good target practice thirty minutes into the slaughter and shot off a well-aimed petrifying hex at a Vulcan trying to sneak up on Freed.

"What was that?" Laxus asked as he walked up to his imouto, highly amused as the Vulcan went stiff as a board before falling back with a loud thud.

"That? It was the spell Petrificus Totalus, or basically, total paralysis. It's a really handy spell though I prefer the bat boogie hex or a spell from the book Ironfang sent me a new copy of, '1001 spells you don't know you need until you need them'." Hikari said with a shrug as the Babies rammed themselves into the petrified Vulcan's chest.

"Quite the amusing book now that I think of it, some of the spells are just downright hilarious, evil, but hilarious." Hikari continued thinking about her newfound favorite curse.

"Like what?" Evergreen asked, scared of the look on Hikari's face.

"One spell literally translates to 'evil monkey destroy my foe', though that tends to be a prank. I've used it a few times but I lost the original copy of the book I had. Seamus really does need to stop trying to turn water into rum, last time he tried he destroyed my book." Hikari bemoaned, remembering the 'death' of her book. 

"Water into rum?" Laxus asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, he's Irish, they like their booze. Canna would fit right in. Seamus has been trying to turn water into rum since I've known him. Normally, instead of getting booze, he blows something up. Probably why professor McGonagall spread the word for him not to be taught spells dealing with fire now that I think about it." Hikari said with a thoughtful look while Bickslow laughed.

"Still, how scary is a monkey? What does it do, fling dung at you?" Bickslow laughed and Hikari shook her head.

"No, it's funny as hell to watch when you set a monkey the size of a large house cat on an unsuspecting victim- I mean idiot, who'll quickly realize that the damn thing is not only immortal but indestructible and I am quite sure is some sort of demon at this point," Hikari explained, she'd used the spell a few times and each was funnier than the last.

"You're joking right?" Bickslow gasped as he held his sides in pain from laughing too hard.

"Nope," Hikari said popping the 'p', "it even summons the exact same monkey ever single time. Last time it brought a note from where ever he comes from saying, 'Hi, you keep stealing Dexter every once and a while and when he comes back he behaves so I just wanted to thank you. Cause he usually gives me a great many headaches, particularly when he steals my keys. Thanks, Larry'. I proceeded to send a note back saying he was welcome and I'd try to summon Dexter anytime someone pissed me off bad enough."

Hikari said cheekily making a note to set Dexter on Natsu or Gray sometime.

"Lovely, just don't target me imouto." Laxus sighed as he cracked his neck.

"No worries nii-chan, I only prank idiots," Hikari assured as she used her plant magic to try and restore the field's soil as she promised.

"Well, after dealing with these Vulcans I call the bath first," Evergreen said as her nose wrinkled in disgust at her filthy clothes.

"You could be covered in blood like Freed-senpai Ever-chan." Hikari smirked casting 'aguamenti' and dowsing the man with water.

"Thank you, Kari, now I'm wet and cold." Freed sighed after spitting a mouthful of water out, "But I suppose I'd give the townsfolk quite a fright if I walked around covered in blood." Freed continued before wringing his wet hair.

"No problem," Hikari smiled as they made their way to the mayor's house to receive payment.

* * *

 

The first thought Hikari had about the mayor was 'rat' from his features, particularly his teeth.

"Ah, have you finished the job Laxus-san?" the man asked and Hikari shuddered at his double chin and greasy hair.

"Yes, the reward was 30,000J and two silver keys if I recall right?" Laxus answered and the mayor gulped.

"Well, ah...about that...I'm sorry to say that we can only afford to pay the keys and 15,000J." The man whimpered as he looked around the room, avoiding eye contact.

"That's fine, we were really after the keys, to begin with. But for future reference, don't lie on the request sheets, other guilds could and would blacklist you for it." Laxus warned as a maid brought out the money and keys.

"Of course sir, if we weren't so desperate we wouldn't have done so. Thank you for your kindness. In return for what we cannot pay, feel free to stay in the hotel for the next week, I will alert Fey." The mayor offered only to receive a stern no.

"One, keep the money, two, we need to get back to the guild but thank you for the offer. We'll be leaving shortly." Laxus said as he stood, hands the keys to Hikari who smiled.

* * *

 

When they reboarded the train leaving for Magnolia Hikari spoke up, "That was really kind nii-chan."

"It wasn't about being kind Hikari, it would have looked bad on the guild's reputation if we'd taken the money. In some cases accepting payment is a bad idea. Taking the keys was the only payment we could take without looking greedy." Laxus explained after Hikari recast the motion sickness spell. Hikari was confused by what he said but nodded anyway figuring she'd understand eventually.

"By the way Hikari, which keys are they?" Evergreen asked and Hikari examined the keys.

"From the symbols, the dragon star Draconis and the little lion Leo Minor. I'll contract with them once we get home."

"Good idea, you did well for your first job Hikari, soon you'll be able to go on solo missions." Freed praised causing her to blush.

"Thank you senpai, but I don't think I'm that good," Hikari mumbled as she ducked her head causing Laxus to place a hand on her head. 

"Yes you are imouto, but you don't have to go solo if you don't," Laxus said before they settled into comfortable silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Laxus, he's going to be beating idiot boys back from Hikari if she dresses like that more.  
> And poor Freed too~♦ 
> 
> ⭐¬‿¬💧


	15. Fake Salamanders and Fellow Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time skip to the start of the anime

X784, Hargeon Port, Fiore

* * *

Three and a half years have passed since Hikari joined Fairy Tail and she couldn't be happier. Currently, she was traveling with Natsu and Happy as they looked for Natsu's draconic father Igneel the Fire Dragon King.

They were in Hargeon as Natsu had heard of 'Salamander' in the port town and while Hikari doubted a dragon was in a human town she followed her friend anyway.

"Awe man! Where is he!" the pink haired slayer groaned as Happy purred contently in Hikari's arms.

"I told you that it wasn't likely for Igneel to be here Natsu-kun. Vigeeter even said that the rumor was shaky at best." Hikari reminded as she stroked between the blue exceed's ears (as Mystogan had told her about what Happy was).

"I know, but I'd hoped I'd find something Kari-chan!" Natsu groaned as he folded his arms behind his head. "Sorry Natsu-kun, how about we split up and ask around? Just remember your manners." Hikari suggested as Happy groaned when she put him down.

"Okay, where should we meet up?" Natsu asked with a head tilt. "How about the town square in two hours? Don't cause trouble okay?"

"You got it! I'll see you at sundown!" Natsu declared with a thumbs up before turning to the exceed. "Come on Happy! Let's go!" "Aye sir!" the duo said as they ran off leaving Hikari shaking her head with a hand on her hip.

"They're going to destroy something aren't they Tachigami?" Hikari sighed to the rat spirit on her shoulder, it wasn't a question.

"Sad to say, but yes they will Hikari-hime. By the way, I have looked into this 'Salamander' that Vijeeter told us about." The spirit said as he moved to his summoner's head.

"Oh?" 

"Yes, it seems that this 'Salamander' is an imposter by the true name of Bora the Prominence."

"Wasn't he kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild? For theivery?"

"Indeed hime, I asked around with the other spirits and it seems like he's now a slave trader that focuses on women."

Hikari's teeth made a loud grinding sound at that. "Does he have a bounty? I'm a bit low on jewel at the moment."

"Yes ma'am, his current bounty is 15,000J if I recall. Do be careful, who knows what magic he uses now that he isn't part of a guild." Tachigami warned before disappearing in a flash of black light.

'Bora the Prominence, your ass is mine,' Hikari thought as she turned her hair poison purple and shed her trench coat to reveal her black catsuit and black battle kimono with purple butterflies.

* * *

As it would turn out Hikari wouldn't fight Bora as Natsu did it for her to rescue his new friend and her fellow Stellar mage Lucy who was caught by Bora.

Hikari watched as Natsu, Happy, and Lucy fled Hargeon from an angry mob, as Natsu did, in fact, destroy half the town, before she walked over to the unconscious Bora and slapped magic canceling cuffs on him.

"Hello, paycheck!" She giggled as she turned the dark mage/slave trader in at the station, happily counting her jewel as she left and running to catch up to her friends.

Quickly catching up to the fire dragon Hikari called out, "Oi Natsu! I thought I told you NOT to destroy anything!" Hikari growled as she whacked him in the back of the head.

"OW! I didn't mean to Kari! That asshole Bora asked for it!" Natsu grumbled as Hikari turned to Lucy mid-run.

"Hello, I'm Hikari Dre-"

"You're Hikari Dreyar! The Serpent Empress of Fairy Tail also known as the Snake Tactition! Oh my gosh, you're like, one of my favorite Fairy Tail wizards!" Lucy interrupted with stars in her eyes while Hikari blinked.

"Ah, yes, I am. You want to join Fairy Tail right?" 

"Oh yes, I do! It's been my dream since I was a kid! Are you really a Stellar mage like me? What keys do you have?!" Lucy questioned excitedly and Hikari laughed.

"Yes I am a Stellar mage, but I'm also a jack of all trades too. I don't like the idea of my spirits doing all the fighting. As for my keys? Five silver and the previously lost Cursed Zodiac."

"The lost keys? They really exist? And what silver keys?!"

"Yes they do and my silver keys are the dragon star, Canis Major, Canis minor, Leo minor, and the spreader of roots Gnome," Hikari answered as her Canis minor, Padfoot, appeared in her arm. Padfoot being named after her godfather and was black with a silver nose/horn.

"So cool! I have a Canis Minor key too! I haven't contracted them yet though. I also have three gold keys; the water bearer, the golden bull, and the giant crab. As for silver, I have the southern cross, the clock, the lyre, and the compass."

"Impressive, and how do you see your spirits?" 

"They're my friends! I love them all so much!" 

"Good, that means you have good bonds with them."

"I try, though Aquarius acts like she hates me. She was a key that belongs to my mom before she died." Lucy said sadly when a black light filled the air and a white snake appeared around Hikari's shoulders.

"Oh honey, I'm sure that old goldfish doesn't hate you, she just tends to be what is called a tsundere, don't worry about it." the snake said as it's violet eyes shined with glee.

"Nuregami, what have I said about calling others such things?" Hikari asked she grabbed the snake's tail in a bruising grip when it dipped into her kimono.

"Sorry hime, but it's true. That sea-hag is a tsundere through and through." Nuregami responded, ignoring his throbbing tail as they reached Magnolia.

"Is this one of the curse zodiac?" Lucy asked as she eyed the snake.

"Indeed I am, I am the Cursed Zodiac Snake and water god Nuregami, pleased to meet you." the snake greeted before Hikari closed his gate forcefully.

"Sorry about him, he's an idiot," Hikari said before they reached the guild hall.

"Prepare yourself, Lucy, if a brawl isn't going yet there will be once Natsu gets ahold of Vigeeter," Hikari warned as she opened the doors. Sure enough, in typical Fairy Tail fashion, Natsu started a guild brawl that Hikari used her magic to shield Lucy from.

"Plant Make! Path of Sakura!" Hikari called out, slamming the spiked tip of her staff into the floor of the guild. The moment the staff hit the floor the wood warped and grew into a row of Sakura trees shielding the stellar mages from the brawl as Lucy fangirled over the members.

* * *

Hikari chuckled at how her grandfather reacted to Natsu, namely stepping on him, before essentially telling the council to go to hell, something she agreed with.

At the end of her grandfather's speech, Hikari used her ice and fire magic to make the words 'Fairy Tail is #1' appear in the air, the fire being eaten by Natsu.

It was when Hikari heard Romeo begging about his dad, however, that her bright green hair turned blood red.

"Ro-ro, where did Macao go?" Hikari asked after following the youngest Coranbolt out of the guild.

"Hikari-nee! Dad when to Mt. Hakube and hasn't come home!" Romeo cried as he threw himself into her arms.

Returning the embrace Hikari shushed him, "It's okay Romeo, Macao is strong and Natsu and I will find him." she promised as Natsu and Lucy joined them.

"You will?"

"Sure buddy, we'll bring your dad back!" Natsu swore as Hikari stood and messed up Romeo's hair.

 

 


	16. Important Notice! Please Read!

Before anyone gets upset, I am planning to post several chapters today, but this note needed to be made before I did so. In earlier chapters, I talked about the time difference between Earth and Earthland either the notes or in the chapters themselves. 

Well, and I had not realized this so HUGE thanks to notnoel, I made a mistake in how the time difference worked. Thanks to notnoel and their absolutely brilliant idea of how to explain the time difference I fixed the problem. 

You see, I stated in the summary that it's been 24 years since Lillian's kidnapping in Earthland, but in the notes, I mentioned that barely a year passes since Hikari comes to Fairy Tail right? 

Notnoel suggested this when I asked for their opinion and I loved it. This is what they said in their comments,

"Off the top of my head, you could make it that the two parallel dimensions had been in-sync due to there being an anchor between the two dimensions. They began to match time distortions when lily was taken to Earth due to her very foreign-magical-being anchoring the two dimensions together. Then when she died the connection should have ended but since Hikari was born inheriting her earthland traits she also inherited lily's role as the anchor between the two dimensions. It was through using this anchor point and tracing it to the other side that the goblins were able to make a port-key between the two dimensions. However, with Hikari returning to earthland there is no longer an anchor keeping the two dimensions in-sync so the time differences between the two dimensions began to occur. You could make it that both Hikari and the goblins are aware of this due to correspondence through the mirror, or you could make it that over time the mirror stopped functioning due to the time differences between the dimensions adding up so both Hikari and the goblins are unaware of the time differences that have occurred. When the goblins successfully re-established a connection between the two dimensions at the end of the year earth-time and sent over Hikari's inheritance they unintentionally also re-create the anchor that kept the two dimensions in-sync which was what allowed for the cup to take Hikari for the tri-wizard tournament (I'm assuming that's what's happening in the future)."

I have used this lovely idea to fix the timeline, and the way I am choosing to work this is

  1. Lillian was the anchor between the dimensions
  2. Hikari and the goblins are aware that there is no longer an anchor to keep the timelines synced but Hikari's mirror still works until the Tenrou arch (important for future chapters) allowing both parties to be extremely amused at Albus' fumbling



Thank you for reading this,

Rini Yukima

 

 


	17. Rescue and Reunion

Hikari passed Natsu a motion sickness potion the moment they boarded the wagon taking the group to Mt. Hakube and the Dragon Slayer downed it with relish.

"Thanks, Kari, I'd be in trouble without that potion of yours!" Natsu smiled as he handed the vial back to Hikari.

"Potion?" Lucy asked as she watched the two making Hikari nod, "Yeah, Natsu gets motion sickness. I brew a potion that temporarily cures it so he doesn't suffer badly. It doesn't completely cure the sickness, but so long as we aren't on anything moving too violently Natsu can actually enjoy the ride." 

Hikari said with a smile and a finger pointing in the air at nothing causing Lucy to nod before Hikari gained a thoughtful look.

"Oh yeah, while we're on the mountain, would it be possible to look for some herbs I need after we find Macao. I need them for a potion and they're expensive to buy. Did ji-chan say what Macao's job was?"

"Mountain Vulcans, and are the herbs you're after the one that has blue leaves and white spots?" Natsu asked, barely avoiding a shudder at the dark look in Hikari's eyes.

"Of course its Vulcans, it just had to be Vulcans!" Hikari groaned while Happy snickered before answering Natsu's question, "And yes it is." 

Hikari continued to grumbled as she pet Happy's head, over the last few years she'd taken more Vulcan jobs than she liked and had grown to hate the monkeys.

"Vulcans?" Lucy asked in confusion, slightly fearful of the growl coming from the other Stellar mage.

"Vile perverted monkey-like monsters with the ability to possess people. Damn filthy, annoying bastards have a  _fondness_ for females." Hikari growled as she mentally plotted to torture the perverts.

"Great, so how do we find Romeo's dad?" Lucy asked with a shudder as the wagon stopped, "And why is it so cold!"

"We find the Vulcan Lucy, one probably got the drop on Macao and possessed him. We find the monkey, we find him. And this is Mt. Hakube, it's always cold here. In fact, the mountain is famous for a type of ice that can only be found here." Hikari shrugged as she opened the leg slit of her ankle-length battle kimono drawing Lucy's attention while Natsu tried to find Macao's trail.

"Why do you wear kimonos?" Lucy asked, hiding within her clock spirit Horologium.

"I like them is all. Well, that and most people think I can't fight in one because they can be bulky, but I'm quite skilled at it." Hikari explained as they ascended the mountain.

* * *

What followed once they found the Vulcan-possessed Macao was both funny and sad in Hikari's opinion.

The Vulcan showed no interest in Hikari and went solely after Lucy who once again hid within her clock spirit. 

Taking pity on her fellow woman Hikari gave a sharp, piercing whistle after changing the majority of her hair blonde to get the Vulcan's attention.

"Mister Vulcan," she called out in a sultry tone causing the Vulcan to snort steam, "won't you be a man and help me? I seem to have lost my kimono's obi sash." 

Hikari whined as her kimono fell open to reveal her thermal catsuit beneath.

Blowing steam out of its nose the Vulcan panted, "Of course pretty lady, let me help you!" before abandoning Lucy.

The Vulcan ran full-tilt at Hikari who fluttered her eyes until the monkey hit a barrier of glass-clear ice Hikari placed before getting its attention.

Watching the Vulcan slowly slide down the ice wall Hikari rolled her eyes at the creature's simple-minded nature before removing the wall and placing her hand on its head.

"All right Macao, it's time to wake up." She whispered as she sent a pulse of magic through its body to break the possession.

* * *

"Oh...my head!" Macao groaned as he came to a few later on the trip home.

"Easy Macao, you got possessed by a Vulcan," Hikari muttered softly, replacing the cloth on his head for a wet one.

"Hikari-chan?" Macao asked as he relaxed from the cool cloth resting on his forehead.

"Yep, when Natsu, Happy, myself, and our new guildmate Lucy returned to the guild we heard about your mission from Ro-Ro."

"Romeo! Is he okay?!" Macao bolted up only to groan in pain causing Hikari to smile.

"Yes, Ro-Ro is fine, deeply worried about you, but fine." Hikari promised as the man looked around the wagon looking for the others.

"Natsu, Happy, and Lucy are riding up front so I could look after you," she explained at his look.

"Oh man, how am I going to face Romeo? I lost to a Vulcan," Macao muttered worriedly making Hikari laugh.

"Macao, you took on 20 Vulcans by yourself and defeated 19 of them, Romeo will be thrilled," Hikari swore as she gently pushed him to lay back down.

"Hey you're right!" Macao realized with a smile.

"Indeed, now rest, we'll be back in Magnolia soon," Hikari ordered as she leaned against the wall of the cart, Happy joining her munching on a fish.

* * *

Upon returning to the guild Hikari stamped out the usual flare of jealousy she felt at seeing the teary reunion between the father and son pair. It was one thing that she was ashamed to admit she felt, watching parents interact with their kids. She loved her ji-chan and nii-sama dearly, would die for them, but it still didn't change the fact that she wanted to know how it felt to have parents; she hated herself for it.

Turning away from the happy reunion Hikari stood from her seat at the bar to leave and go home, not wanting anyone to notice her envious mood. 

"Hikari-nee!" she heard from behind her and paused to look behind her back at the guild entrance.

"Yes, Ro-Ro?" 

"Thank you nee-chan! Thank you for bringing my dad home!" Romeo yelled as he ran after her, colliding with Hikari full tilt making them both fall to the ground while he clung to her chest.

"No need to thank me Ro-Ro," Hikari shrugged as she leaned their weight on her elbows.

"I'm going to work really had nee-chan! So I can be like you!" Romeo promised as they got up and Hikari ruffled his hair.

"Don't be like me Ro-Ro, be better or be like your dad." she advised with a sad smile before going home.


	18. Budding love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice I've added new pairing tags, wasn't intending for it, but a little romance bloomed between Kari and Mystogan

Thoughts= 'this'  
shared thoughts=  _'this'_

 

* * *

 

Once she returned home Hikari sighed while moving through the kitchen; absentmindedly putting a kettle on the stove to make tea. 'Tomorrow's October 31st, need to prepare for Day of the dead.' she idly thought to herself. 

"It's funny, she said to herself aloud, "I hate Halloween but don't celebrate Samhain like a normal Earth Mage," she chuckled as she pulled the screaming kettle off the fire, not noticing Mystogan, sans his mask, enter the house.

"Then what do you celebrate if not his Halloween or Samhain?" the self-exiled prince asked, catching the flying kettle with one of his staves when Hikari threw it in surprise; glad that the design prevented the boiling water from escaping.

"Myst-kun! Don't do that!" she hissed as she held a hand over her heart. 

"Sorry, sorry, thought I'd join you for tea. I didn't mean to scare you." Mystogan said with a blush, he greatly enjoyed Hikari's company and over the years found himself seeking her out regularly.

"It's okay Myst-kun, just make more noise next time. As for what I celebrate? Dia de Muertos, Day of the Dead." Hikari explained, grabbing a blue mug that was unofficially Mystogan's for when he came by.

"Day of the Dead?" Mystogan asked as he accepted the steaming mug from her and followed her to the living room. 

"Yes, it's a multi-day holiday that focuses on the gathering of family and friends to pray for and remember those who've passed on and support their spiritual journey. You honor the deceased with altars called ofrendas, the favorite foods and beverages of the departed, and visiting the grave to leave these as gifts. Possessions are also acceptable offerings," Hikari explained as they sat down, a sad smile on her face.

"I don't have a grave to visit, but I've made an ofrendas altar that I keep up year round as a shrine for my parents. I make handmade gifts as my offerings as I don't know what they liked. You can join me if you like if there is anyone you've lost you'd like to honor." Hikari offered as she sipped her tea.

"I would like that, for my mother. What are Halloween and Samhain?" Mystogan asked causing Hikari's smile to fade.

"Samhain is a festival marking the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter. It is the time where the veil between life and death is at it's thinnest and the spirits are able to cross into our world. These spirits must be appeased so that good fortune could continue throughout winter."

"And Halloween?"

"It's somewhat a bastardized version of Samhain that is a night of revelry for children where they dress up as all sorts of monsters and go 'Trick or Treating' to receive copious amounts of sweets."

Hikari said with a poisonous tone making Mystogan flinch.

"And why do you choose to celebrate Day of the Dead over these exactly?"

"October 31st, when each of these "holidays" takes place, is the night my parents were murdered. In the case of Halloween and Samhain, to me, when people celebrate either I can't help but think they are celebrating my parents' murder. There is no respect for my loss and often others at Hogwarts would have the damn nerve to try and get me to celebrate with them when I wanted to be left well enough alone. While Day of the Dead begins on the 31st, it lasts multiple days and is about remembrance and being together, not warding off spirits or getting the most candy."

Hikari sighed bitterly into her mug while Mystogan fought back a disgusted hiss. "I'm sorry to hear that. I see why you prefer Di...Dia de Muertos was it?" Mystogan said, hopelessly mangling the name making Hikari giggle.

"Dia de Muertos," she corrected before saying, "and yes, I bet you do."

"Dia de Muertos celebrates the dead to honor them while the other two mock them in a way, right Kari-chan?"

"Yes, are there any flowers your mother was fond of? If I have the seeds, I'll grow them for you with my magic." Hikari offered making him smile.

"Yes there way, I don't know its name, but they are blue of varying shades and have three pinkish stamens."

"Sounds like Harvestbells, let me get my book with photos and names," Hikari said as she stood to retrieve the book, flipping to the Harvestbells and showing it to Mystogan.

"That's them; there was another she liked. I think the name started with a 'd'." Mystogan said causing Hikari to turn to the 'd' section.

"Let's see; there are daffodils, dahlias, daisies, daphnes, daylilies, delphiniums, desert roses, dianellas, dianthuses, diascias, dichondra, dietes, Dutch irises, any of them sound right?" Hikari listed looking to him.

"Can I see the dahlias, desert roses, and dietes?" Mystogan requested and pointed to the dietes when he spotted them. 

"Those, I'm almost certain those are the ones," Mystogan said after carefully examining the picture.

"Okay, I have the seeds for both," Hikari smiled, closing the book.

"So how do I make an ofrendas?"

"Well, mine is rather simple, here, I'll show you," Hikari said before standing up and leading him outside after placing the book down to show Mystogan her offrenda.

 Her ofrenda was the typical three tiers with the top level having the moving portrait of her parents dancing with a cross and a statuette of Jeanne d'Arc. The second tier holding fruits and water bottles, her parents' wands, a necklace her grandfather said was her mother's favorite, and a bottle of fire whiskey.

The bottom tier was full of candles, a washbasin, a mirror, soap, and a towel. On all the tiers were a scattering of Calaveras (decorated candied skulls made of sugar) and marigolds. But there were also camellia blossoms and calla lilies, her mother's favorites, and handmade jewelry made from bones and wood.

"This is beautiful Hikari," Mystogan whispered and moted how Hikari was a perfect mix of her parents after looking at the portrait. 

"Thank you, it probably isn't what true ofrendas look like, but I was after the idea of it's purpose and not the authenticity."

"Isn't that what makes it perfect? Who cares if it's authentic, what matters is the heart." Mystogan smiled making Hikari blush.

"You've got a point. A...Anyway, lets start yours Myst-kun. What was your mum's name?"

"Celestia, her name was Celestia. She died whne I was five or six; I don't know of what, but she was a peaceful woman who hated my father, Faust's, plans." 

"You think he killed her?" Hikari asked hesitently, she hoped not.

"No!" Mystogan exclaimed making Hikari flinch before he calmed down and continued, "At least, I hope not. My father wasn't always a monster, once he was a kind man who loved Edolas and her people."

"What changed?"

"Edolas is losing it's magic, has for a long time. Unlike Earthland's abundant magic Edolas has very little. My father, however, came up with a plan to steal the magic other worlds."

"And Earthland is a major target, that's why you're here isn't it?" Hikari asked sadly, how hevy did it weigh on Mystogan to know that he was against his father?

"Yes, I have been closing the portals between the two worlds called anima since my arrival."

"Then I'll help you, in any way I can."

Mystogan jerked his head to look at her in shock, "You don't have to do that."

Hikari smiled at him and place a hand on his shoulder, "Yes, but I want to. We outworlders gotta sitck together remember?"

"Thank you, truly."

"You're welcome, now let's prepare for Dia de Muertos and leave this solum buisness for later." 

With that the pair started building Mystogan's alter so he could honor his mother when Mystogan remembered, "Hikari, I don't have a picture of her,"

"If you focus on a memory I can pull out a copy of it and make it into a picture that moves like my parents'." 

"Your mind magic?"

"Yep, it's pretty advanced, but I mastered it back in May with Porlyusica's help."

Placing her hands on his temples she instructed him to find a memory he could see clearly before muttering "Memoriam Imaginem".

Mystogan felt a slight pinch between his eyes and opened them to find Hikari holding two pictures of Celestia in her hands, in the picture she was smiling and dancing with him.

"One for the ofrendas, the other for you to keep at all times." she explained handing the smaller picture to him.

Looking at the picture in his hand the prince smiled, gently stroking the image of his mother with his thumb.

He'd almost forgotten what she looked like, her long blue hair the shade of the daytime sky unlike his own royal blue with calm teal eyes and a beauty mark under her left eye.

"She's beautiful," Hikari praised as she placed the larger picture on the alter.

"Yes she was," Mystogan said as he carefully folded his copy and placed it in his pocket.

"Jellal, you're doing the right thing," Hikari swore, using his real name for the first time since he'd told her as she began grow Harvestbells and Dietes all over the ofrenda with marigolds mixed in.

"Thank you Hikari, that means more than you can know."

"I do know, I often needed such words from others and never got them. now, lets go make a mess and some sugar skulls."

"Right!"

As the pair went inside Hikari smiled to herself. 'Mum, dad, I hope you can see how much I've grown. It's been a hard road, but I'm making my life count.' she thought with a glance to the two ofrendas. 'And maybe,' she continued as she looked at Mystogan's broad back. 'I can find that love you spoke of.' Hikari blushed as she set up the kitchen to make the sugar skulls.

Little did she know, but Mystogan's own thoughts paralleled hers as he stared at the girl who chased away his lonelyness.

'I shouldn't...I will return to Edolas one day, to do anything with her would only end in heartbreak! But...' Mystogan thought as he watched her pour sugar into a large pot.

'Get ahold of yourself Kari! He's a prince! He'll go back to his people! Don't set yourself up for disaster!' Hikari thought as she laughed when Mystogan managed to get sugar in his hair and pout.

 _'But I want to try, when else will I find someone like Jellal/Hikari?'_    

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my knowledge about Samhain comes from looking it up online if anyone dislikes my descriptions please forgive me as I do not mean to offend.


	19. authors note please forgive!

Not an update, sorry. I am posting this to let everyone know that my laptop battery and charger stopped working and until I get new ones my stories will not be updated. I have no skill in typing on my phone, which is where I wrote this note, and I promise to update as soon as I have replaced my battery and charger as the next chapter is on my laptop.

so sorry,

RiniYukima


End file.
